Однажды на уроке зельеварения
by moirrrra
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД / TRANSLATION OF "ONCE UPON A POTION CLASS" BY MallowCakes / The characters belong to J.K.Rowling, the plot belongs to MallowCakes / Происшествие в классе зельеварения отправляет мисс Грейнджер и профессора Снейпа в книгу маггловских сказок. Как выбраться из передряги? Конечно, следовать сюжету детских историй!
1. Однажды на уроке зельеварения

Гермиона Грейнджер была безнадежным романтиком. Сколько себя помнила, она всегда хотела, во-первых, чтобы ее ценили за ум, во-вторых, попасть в одну из чудесных сказок, прочитанных в детстве. Гермиона хотела превратиться в Спящую красавицу, Золушку или Белоснежку, но только достаточно умную, чтобы не уколоть палец о веретено и, естественно, не съесть отравленное яблоко. Она хотела быть рядом с принцем, а не нуждаться в нем.  
Рон считал ее любовь к маггловским сказкам милой. Настолько милой, что он одолжил денег у своих братьев и купил во "Флориш и Блоттс" книгу, на которую Гермиона уже давно положила глаз. «Волшебная антология сказок» – так гласило название. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Рон собрался с духом и вручил подарок. Уже минули День святого Валентина и день рождения Гермионы. Не желая дожидаться Рождества, Рон решил подарить книгу без повода, пока у него еще хватало смелости.  
— Гермиона, – гриффиндорец остановил подругу по пути на завтрак в Большой зал. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть.  
Он вытащил книгу из-за спины. Гермиона увидела знакомую кожаную обложку и удивленно подняла брови.  
— Та самая? Она слишком дорогая, я не могу ее принять, – она попыталась вернуть подарок.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты ее взяла. Я знаю, как ты любишь эти глупые маггловские истории.  
Гермиона вздохнула:  
— Глупые? Такие же глупые, как учеба в школе волшебства с мальчиком, у которого на лбу шрам в виде молнии и который вечно умудряется найти неприятности на свою голову?  
— Ну, да, типа того, – рассмеялся Рон.  
Все еще растерянная от щедрого подарка, Гермиона протянула руки к другу, чтобы обнять его за шею. Она наклонила голову так, что Рон, промахнувшись, чмокнул ее в щеку, а не в губы.  
Гриффиндорец немного покраснел: промах не остался незамеченным.  
— Спасибо еще раз, – Гермиона тепло улыбнулась.  
— Пожалуйста. Пойдем уже на завтрак.  
Кивнув, Гермиона последовала за ним в Большой зал, чтобы встретиться с Гарри за гриффиндорским столом. Она наконец смогла взглянуть на подаренную книгу. Девушка погладила обложку и дотронулась до миниатюрной бронзовой феи; фея тут же вспорхнула с обложки и облетела вокруг Гермионы.  
Девушка взглянула на Рона: его физиономия была вымазана омлетом. Гермиона почувствовала досаду. Он так старался сблизиться, но Гермиона не могла представить их вместе. Он – грубый, несносный ребенок, вечно болтает только о квиддиче. Ну как можно ответить ему согласием? Даже несмотря на давление со стороны ее мамы и мамы Рона.  
Гермиона тоскливо вздохнула. Ей нужен человек, с которым она могла бы поговорить о том, что интересно ей. Но каждый раз, когда она заикалась о домашней работе или учебе, мальчики тут же убегали от нее, как от прокаженной.  
Настроение испортилось на весь завтрак, так что Гермиона в последнюю секунду заметила, что друзья встали и направились на урок зельеварения. Вот уж кто ей точно не нужен, так это Северус Снейп, летучей мышью нависающий над учениками и оскорбляющий ее, потому что у него было трудное детство. Ведь не ее вина, что отец, видимо, бил его, а мать – наряжала в платья.  
Настроение только ухудшилось, когда Гермиона оказалась в подземелье. Она дошла до точки кипения, а ведь проснулась всего два часа назад. Входя в класс, она заметила, что Снейп тоже был не в лучшем расположении духа. Хотя, что в этом удивительного?  
«Просто отлично», – подумала Гермиона, занимая привычное место рядом с Невиллом.  
— Ты как? – спросил Невилл.  
— Нормально, – девушка попыталась выдавить улыбку. — А ты?  
— Неплохо, – пожал плечами однокурсник.  
Она коротко кивнула и стала ждать начала урока. Похоже, сегодня они будут готовить кровевосстанавливающее зелье. Ничего сложного, да и Гермиона прочитала учебник по зельеварению от корки до корки. Так что девушка достала нужные ингредиенты и вернулась к столу. Она добавила составляющие в котел и помешала зелье нужное количество раз палочкой, находящейся под определенным углом. Зелье приобрело темно-красный цвет. Теперь нужно подождать десять минут и помешать еще раз.  
За это время Гермиона успела остановить Невилла: гриффиндорец уже собирался добавить в зелье какой-то ингредиент, который, наверняка, привел бы к взрыву, или заставил бы потенциального пациента заговорить по-японски через полтора месяца. После этого Гермиона заскучала и решила просмотреть первые страницы подарка. Ей не терпелось вернуться в гостиную и прочитать книгу. Заглянув в содержание, Гермиона обрадовалась, обнаружив большинство своих любимых сказок. Она открыла последнюю историю – «Меч в камне» – и наблюдала за двигающимися Мерлином и Клопом.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, – знакомый глубокий голос вырвал Гермиону из раздумий. — Я бы с удовольствием понаблюдал за вашей неудачей, но мне хватает мистера Лонгботтома. Хотелось бы, чтобы кабинет дожил до окончания урока, так что будьте любезны погасить огонь и выкинуть остатки испорченного зелья в корзину.  
Гермиона взглянула сначала на Снейпа, потом на черную жижу на дне котла и раздраженно вздохнула.  
— Тогда я возьму твои водоросли, – Рон подошел к столу Гермионы и схватил неиспользованный ингредиент. Гермиона готова была закричать на него, но Рон уже повернулся спиной, неуклюже задев котел. Испорченное зелье мгновенно растеклось по столу и книгам.  
— Мистер Уизли! – Снейп повысил голос и покраснел от злости. — Живо на свое место!  
Рон в ужасе метнулся к своему столу. Невилл попытался собрать жижу, чтобы спасти хотя бы часть книг, но опрокинул еще и собственный котел.  
Впервые Снейп не мог подобрать слов.  
Наконец ему удалось прорычать:  
— Вон! Все вон. Грейнджер, останьтесь.  
— Сэр? – тихо проговорила Гермиона.  
— ВОН! Все вон, кроме мисс Грейнджер. Живо!  
Ученики всполошились, потушили огонь под котлами и выбежали из класса, похватав вещи.  
— Простите, сэр, – сказала Гермиона.  
— Да что с вами случилось? – Снейп изо всех сил старался успокоиться.  
— Я просто…  
— Что просто? Решили, что вы слишком умны, чтобы быть внимательной на моем уроке? Минус двадцать очков с Гриффиндора.  
— День сегодня неудачный, – буркнула Гермиона и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Неужели? Какая жалость! По такому случаю следует закрыть школу. Как вы знаете, я живу, чтобы служить, – Снейп прямо-таки источал презрение.  
«Я не заплачу, – подумала про себя Гермиона. — Только не перед этой сволочью. Я ему такого удовольствия не предоставлю».  
И все же глаза предательски защипало.  
— Наведите здесь порядок и… – Снейп собирался закончить фразу, но вдруг заметил книгу сказок. — И эта вещица стала причиной возмутительного отсутствия здравого смысла?  
Профессор протянул руку, но Гермиона решила схватить книгу первой: не хватало еще, чтобы Снейп конфисковал подарок. Едва они коснулись книги, как раздался легкий хлопок, и класс зельеварения опустел.

* * *

Когда Гермиона открыла глаза, она обнаружила, что стоит в темной спальне рядом с очень молодым Северусом Снейпом. В соседней комнате слышались голоса мужчины и женщины.  
— Что за чертовщина? – прошептал Северус, уставившись на свои руки в мягком лунном свете, лившемся из окна.  
Гермиона шикнула на него и приложила ухо к двери.  
— Придется, Кристоф. Мы больше не можем их прокормить, – раздался женский голос.  
— Не знаю, Эмили. Они наши дети, – возразил мужской голос. — Мы не можем просто…  
— Нам нечем их кормить. У нас нет денег. Завтра мы отведем их в лес и оставим там. Договорились?  
Последовал вздох:  
— Договорились.  
— Твою мать, – выругалась Гермиона.


	2. По следам хлебных крошек

Снейп взглянул на нее:  
— В чем дело, мисс Грейнджер?  
— Во-первых, говорите тише. Во-вторых, вам это точно не понравится.  
— Уверяю вас, мне уже не нравится.  
Гермиона закатила глаза: властный тон Снейпа раздражал и был совсем не к месту.  
— Вы же не думали, что я тут веселюсь? – уточнил профессор.  
— Неважно. Вам нужно внимательно меня слушать и делать то, что я говорю.  
— Вот уж вряд ли.  
— Тише! – раздраженно прошипела Гермиона. И почему Снейпу обязательно надо препираться? — Послушайте, два зелья смешались, и нас затянуло в мою книгу, когда мы до нее дотронулись. Это сборник маггловских сказок, и я уверена, вы с ними не знакомы, так что если мы намерены отсюда выбраться, делайте, что я говорю. Ясно?  
Северус скрестил руки на груди и смерил Гермиону взглядом:  
— Уверен, мы можем просто воспользоваться магией и выкарабкаться из этой неприятной переделки, в которую вы нас втянули, мисс Грейнджер. В конце концов, мы волшебники, хотя я иногда и сомневаюсь в ваших способностях.  
Гермиона гневно зыркнула на Снейпа, но все-таки кивнула. Она похлопала по карманам в поисках того самого предмета, который поможет «выкарабкаться из неприятной переделки». Ничего не обнаружив, она оглядела комнату.  
— У меня нет палочки. У вас?  
— Мне не нужна палочка, чтобы творить простейшую магию, мисс Грейнджер. Смотрите и учитесь. Аблюэйре!  
Ничего не произошло. Профессор озадаченно нахмурился.  
— Аблюэйре! – повторил он, и снова ничего не произошло. Снейп кашлянул, искоса глянул на Гермиону и снова попытался. — Ну что ж. Трансферо!  
— Может, наша магия здесь не работает? – предположила Гермиона.  
— И как вы пришли к такому выводу? – язвительно спросил Снейп. Его определенно злило собственное бессилие.  
— Мне кажется, нужно следовать сюжету истории, и мы найдем выход.  
— Вы в своем уме?  
— По-моему, вполне логично. По крайней мере, мы знаем, что происходит.  
Профессору пришлось признать правоту Гермионы, особенно учитывая, что только она знала, как действовать.  
— Ладно. Что нужно делать? – спросил он, сдаваясь.  
— В общем, меня зовут Гретта, а вас – Ганс. Наши мачеха и отец собираются отвести нас завтра в лес и оставить там. Так что нужно собрать мелкие камешки и бросать их по пути. Когда взойдет луна, она осветит камешки, и мы сможем вернуться домой.  
Северус сощурился, слушая объяснения Гермионы.  
— И все? Что магглы нашли в этих историях? Плохие методы воспитания и бессмысленные концовки?  
— Не все! После того, как мы вернемся домой, они запрут нас, так что мы не сможем выскользнуть из дома. Тогда нас снова отведут в лес, но на этот раз мы возьмем хлебные крошки. Просто следуйте моим указаниям, ладно? Вам придется довериться мне.  
Северус разочарованно простонал, но все же кивнул. Убедившись, что их никто не поймает, они вышли на улицу и собрали камешки. Затем вернулись домой и легли спать.  
— Ганс! Гретта! – женский голос разбудил их на следующее утро. — Пора вставать. Сегодня мы идем в лес.  
Гермиона надеялась, что ей приснился дурной сон и сейчас она очнется в своей кровати в гриффиндорской башне. Рон, как всегда, будет влюбленно таращиться на нее, а Гарри – подшучивать над волосами Драко. Все будет как обычно. Но нет, она проснулась в маленькой комнате, на соседней кровати лежал профессор зельеварения, и сейчас их поведут в лес родители-идиоты.  
— Просыпайся, сладкий мой, – мачеха слегка подтолкнула Северуса. — Ты разве не рад нашему маленькому семейному путешествию?  
Снейп перевернулся на спину и пристально посмотрел на женщину.  
— Я просто в восторге, – бесцветным голосом ответил он.  
— Давай, Ганс, поднимайся, – Гермиона повернулась к нему и выдавила улыбку.  
Они вдвоем встали, позавтракали со своими ненастоящими родителями и все вместе направились в лес. По пути Гермиона бросала камешки, и вскоре к ней присоединился Северус. Девушка была уверена, что если строго следовать истории, то все получится. Ей пришла в голову мысль… если они доберутся до «Меча в камне», возможно, она уговорит Мерлина вернуть их обратно.  
Она пока не собиралась рассказывать об этом Снейпу. Но если он беспрекословно за ней последует, ее затея наверняка сработает.  
В это время новоприобретенные родители недоумевали: их собственные дети вели себя совершенно не по-детски. Поэтому они старались держаться от них подальше, и всю дорогу никто из четверки не проронил ни слова.  
— Гермиона, – прошептал Северус, с нарочитым вниманием рассматривая ромашки. — Я думал, они оставят нас здесь.  
Девушка искоса глянула на взрослых.  
— Наверное, думают, что мы их заметим. Давайте залезем в эти кусты, может, тогда они уйдут.  
Северус кивнул. Они начали собирать ягоды, и вскоре позади послышался шорох: родители их наконец-то оставили. Они выпрямились, держа в руках ягоды, и обменялись многозначительными взглядами: история сдвинулась с мертвой точки.  
— Я думал, они никогда не уйдут, – сказал профессор Снейп, усаживаясь на землю.  
Гермиона подсела к нему и запустила руку в свои волосы.  
— Я тоже. Это просто смешно. Вчера у меня был отвратительный день, и последнее, что мне нужно, так это застрять в книге с профессором зельеварения.  
— О да, мисс Грейнджер. Уверен, вам очень тяжко притворяться невыносимой всезнайкой и попадать в передряги с вашими друзьями-растяпами, – усмехнулся Снейп. Он искоса посмотрел на Гермиону и перевел взгляд на лес.  
— Вот я глупая. Забыла, что разговариваю не с обычным человеком, – ответила Гермиона, сдерживая слезы, и отвернулась в противоположную от Северуса сторону. — Больше этого не произойдет.  
Профессор собирался сказать что-то еще, но передумал: ему все равно не хотелось сейчас препираться.  
— Должна вас предупредить: в этой сказке мы постоянно будем вместе, но в большинстве других - врозь. Если мои предположения верны, в следующей сказке вы будете принцем. Вы просто должны будете найти меня, вот и все.  
Он издал звук, похожий на смех:  
— Вы и ваши друзья–идиоты сполна получите, когда мы отсюда выберемся. Я назначу вам тысячу отработок, и Гриффиндор по баллам будет в минусе до самого вашего выпуска.  
— Отлично, мне все равно! Я поняла, вам жизненно необходимо, чтобы все вокруг были так же несчастны, как вы! Все, что я пытаюсь сделать, – это вытащить нас отсюда в целости и сохранности, а вы ведете себя как ребенок! – девушка встала и пересела на другую сторону поляны.  
— Как ребенок? – пробормотал Северус, нахмурившись.  
Они больше не проронили ни слова, пока луна не осветила деревья, и ночной воздух не похолодел.  
— Пора идти, – коротко сказал профессор, вставая и направляясь к девушке.  
Гермиона поднялась и молча пошла рядом. Поглядывая вниз, чтобы не потерять камешки из виду, Гермиона и Северус вернулись домой и обнаружили удивленных родителей, сидящих за столом, накрытым на двоих.  
Гермиона притворно улыбнулась:  
— Мама! Папа! Вы, наверное, так беспокоились! Мы потеряли вас в лесу и еле нашли дорогу домой.  
Северус не смог сдержать улыбку, заслышав сарказм в ее голосе. Сказочные родители раскрыли рты от удивления. Может быть, следующие несколько дней не будут такими уж скучными.  
Прошла еще неделя, прежде чем так называемые родители попробовали снова их провести. Гермиона проснулась ночью и обнаружила, что дверь в комнату закрыта снаружи, а окно заколочено.  
Она разбудила Северуса и рассказала о случившемся.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, мы с вами только что достигли терпимости. Но вам же приспичило разбудить меня и поделиться своими бессмысленными открытиями.  
— Мне показалось, вам следует знать, что завтра нас снова заберут, – она надула губы, обиженная его слабой попыткой сделать выговор.  
— И что мне теперь делать с этим знанием? – устало спросил Северус. Гермиона не нашлась с ответом. И правда, зачем она его разбудила? Он знал, что это произойдет. Знал, как надо действовать. И ей все равно захотелось разбудить его и услышать его голос.  
— Если это все, что вы хотели мне сообщить, я спать, – фыркнул Северус.  
— Да, полагаю, это все. Вы ведь помните план?  
— Думаете, я не могу справиться с таким легким заданием, как хлебные крошки и куриная косточка, мисс Грейнджер? – он предпочел бы, чтобы его голос звучал недовольнее.  
— Я просто должна была убедиться, профессор. Не хочу, чтобы что-то пошло не так.  
Снейп почувствовал, что она беспокоится. И ему было почти не безразлично. Почти. Он повернулся к ней спиной и закрыл глаза.  
— Все будет в порядке, – прошептал он так, чтобы девушка услышала.  
Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на профессора Снейпа: неужели он ее подбодрил? Он не сделал резкое замечание о ее стремлении все знать, не посмеялся над ней. Он сказал именно то, что девушка хотела услышать.  
И именно в эту минуту она определенно почувствовала отголосок школьной влюбленности, к которому уж точно не была готова. Но вместо того, чтобы принять реальность, если так вообще можно выразиться в их сказочном положении, она просто улеглась поудобнее и прогнала тревожные мысли.  
Утром их разбудило яркое солнце. Северус и Гермиона поднялись и принялись за скромный завтрак, состоящий из яйца и черствого куска хлеба. Только они спрятали хлеб в карманы, как любимая мачеха объявила, что они снова отправляются в лес.  
— Постарайтесь на этот раз не потеряться, детишки, – мило улыбнулась она.  
— Постараюсь, мама, – холодно заверил ее Северус. Слово «мама» прозвучало из его уст, как ругательство.  
Женщина пораженно уставилась на сына, чуть не уронив тарелки, которые убирала со стола. Но она тут же взяла себя в руки и быстро отвернулась к раковине.  
Гермиона и Северус улыбнулись друг другу.  
— Пора идти, дети! – в комнате появился отец, выглядевший довольно удрученно, и поторопил их к выходу.  
— Ваша мама решила на этот раз остаться дома, – он попытался улыбнуться, но вместо улыбки получилась гримаса.  
Итак, история повторилась: Северус и Гермиона шли по лесу, бросали хлебные крошки на землю и пытались беззаботно болтать, пока их снова не бросили.  
— Как меня измотала эта сказка, – пожаловалась Гермиона, усаживаясь у корней дерева.  
Северус пробормотал что-то в ответ и устроился под деревом по соседству.  
— Мне никогда не нравилась история про Ганса и Гретту, – Гермиона посмотрела на него. — Ужасно. Неужели такие родители и вправду существуют? В голове не укладывается.  
Северус долго молчал, прежде чем ответить:  
— По-моему, отец не хочет отпускать своих детей. Виновата мачеха. Я по-прежнему не понимаю смысла этой сказки. Думаю, отец мог поступить с детьми гораздо хуже.  
Их взгляды встретились. Гермиона догадалась, что Северус дал ей одним глазком заглянуть в свое прошлое.  
Тишина, окутавшая их, не была неловкой: она словно дышала пониманием. Это были самые мирные часы за все время их знакомства.  
Вскоре наступила ночь, луна осветила лес, наполнившийся стрекотом сверчков. Северус и Гермиона немного постояли, а потом пустились на поиски пряничного домика, который, они были уверены, найдут.  
По пути к домику в лесу Гермиона задавала Северусу вопросы по сказкам, которые успела рассказать. Снейп понимал, что нужно делать, и Гермиона не сильно беспокоилась, веря в его ум и сообразительность.  
— Так вы думаете, Мерлин нам поможет? – спросил профессор, против воли заинтригованный теорией Гермионы.  
— Могу только надеяться. У нас нет другого способа выбраться отсюда, кроме как завершить «Меч в камне». Но нас может отправить и в начало книги.  
— С меня хватит и одного подобного приключения. Не горю желанием еще раз пережить молодость. Хотя приятно, что позвоночник не болит при ходьбе.  
Гермиона улыбнулась, удивленная, что профессор разговаривает с ней так, будто она существует.  
Они всё шли и шли по лесу, валясь с ног от усталости, как вдруг посреди поляны показался маленький домик из сладостей. Северус повернулся к Гермионе и вопросительно поднял брови: он был уверен, что за все годы преподавания ни один магглорожденный ученик не рассказывал о домах, построенных из кондитерских изделий.  
— А это что?  
— Домик ведьмы. Скорее всего, обычная старуха-маггл, – отмахнулась Гермиона.  
Они поспешили к домику и принялись жевать вкусную пряничную крышу, лакричную оконную раму и шоколадные доски. Когда они уже изрядно погрызли домик, на пороге появилась приземистая уродливая ведьма.  
— Кто грызет мой домик? – спросила она. Хозяйка выглядела скорее как вспыльчивая, но безобидная низенькая старушка, а не страшная ведьма.  
Гермиона закатила глаза: ну что за стереотипы.  
— Это мы, лесные зверьки, – сухо ответила девушка.  
— Лесные зверьки не разговаривают. Да вы, видно, дети, – проскрипела ведьма. — Подойдите, детки, дайте на вас поглядеть.  
«Лесные зверьки, и правда, не разговаривают», – подумал Северус. Но если верить историям Гермионы, которые она рассказывала на прошлой неделе, зверьки только этим и занимались.  
Они приблизились к старушке, и та схватила их за плечи и ущипнула.  
— Да от вас только кожа да кости остались! Так не пойдет. Заходите ко мне, я вас накормлю.  
Они зашли в домик, и ведьма приготовила настоящее пиршество, отчего у них скрутило животы после съеденных сладостей. Вскоре ведьма заперла Северуса-Ганса в клетку, а Гермиону-Гретту приковала цепями к стене, но они ни капли не удивились. Да и с чего им удивляться?  
День за днем ведьма заставляла Гермиону на убой кормить Северуса, а сама девушка питалась чем попало, хотя Снейп и подкидывал ей еду украдкой. Он не мог съесть все лакомства один, но ведьма сердилась, если он оставлял хотя бы половину.  
Каждый день старуха заставляла Северуса-Ганса высовывать палец, чтобы проверить, толстеет ли мальчик, а после злилась и топала ногами из-за того, что он не набирает вес. Наконец, наступил день, когда терпение ведьмы лопнуло.  
Она повернулась к девочке, прикованной в углу комнаты.  
— Хватит ждать. Сегодня же съем твоего никудышного братца. Пойди сюда, девчонка, и затопи печку.  
Гермиона послушно выполнила приказ. Она глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться, и стала ждать, когда печка нагреется.  
Ведьма вернулась, чтобы проверить, закончила ли Гермиона, и наклонилась к печке.  
— Полезай да проверь, хорошо ли прогрелось.  
Гермиона нагнулась к печке и сказала:  
— Боюсь, у меня не получится. Печка для меня слишком мала.  
— Глупости! – фыркнула ведьма. — А ну-ка подвинься, я проверю.  
Она оттолкнула Гермиону и заглянула в печку. Гермиона тут же подскочила к ведьме, изо всех сил толкнула ее и закрыла дверцу. Ведьма кричала и ругалась, скреблась ногтями в дверцу, но Гермиона не сдавалась. Как только последние крики ведьмы стихли, Гермиону окутал туман. Едва он рассеялся, девушка обнаружила, что находится в просторной комнате.  
Она огляделась: в одной стене было маленькое окошко, в другой – тяжелая кованая дверь. Остальную часть комнаты занимали кровать, туалетный столик, несколько стульев и всякая мелочь. Гермиона заглянула в зеркало и улыбнулась, увидев длинную каштановую косу. Пока что план работал.  
А сейчас ей остается сидеть и ждать.  
Снаружи раздался голос старушки:  
— Рапунцель, Рапунцель, проснись! Спусти свои косоньки вниз!


	3. Вверх по косе

Она огляделась: в одной стене – маленькое окошко, в другой – тяжелая кованая дверь. Остальную часть комнаты занимали кровать, туалетный столик, несколько стульев и всякая мелочь. Гермиона заглянула в зеркало и улыбнулась, увидев длинную каштановую косу. Пока что план работал.  
Теперь ей остается сидеть и ждать.  
Снаружи раздался голос старушки:  
— Рапунцель, Рапунцель, проснись! Спусти свои косоньки вниз!  
— Чудесно, – проворчала под нос Гермиона и поднялась с кровати. По крайней мере, план сработал, так что не стоило сильно злиться. Она подошла к окошку и опустила косу.  
Через минуту перед ней стояла низенькая полная волшебница и помогала ей втащить косу обратно.  
— Что случилось, Рапунцель? – спросила женщина. — Разве ты не скучала по своей матушке? Ты странно выглядишь.  
— Что? – Гермиона в пол-уха слушала женщину. — Нет-нет, матушка. Я в порядке. Просто плохо спала. Мне показалось, что у меня фасолина под периной.  
Она улыбнулась собственной шутке.  
Женщина странно на нее посмотрела:  
— Как бы то ни было, я пришла чтобы послушать твое чудесное пение. Порадуй старушку-мать.  
На удивление, ведьма не казалась злобной каргой, какой Гермиона ее представляла. Конечно, старуха заточила Рапунцель в башне и взбиралась по ее волосам, но зато не швырялась проклятиями или чем-нибудь таким же. Услышав просьбу ведьмы, Гермиона снова удивилась: у нее совершенно вылетело из головы, что Рапунцель поет. Как она могла забыть об этом, ведь именно пение и привлекло принца.  
Не то что бы Гермиона плохо пела, как раз наоборот, просто она никогда не выступала на публике. «Терять нечего», – подумала девушка и начала петь свою любимую песню – «Пой, соловушка» из диснеевской «Золушки».  
После того как она закончила, ведьма улыбнулась и поблагодарила ее, прежде чем наколдовать обед. Гермиона начала есть, а ведьма принялась рассказывать, как прошел день. Она говорила, что у нее семь кошек и всех она любит одинаково; что ее любимый цвет – зеленый, что ее мать умерла два года назад от сердечного приступа, и что она ненавидела куриц. Не то чтобы Гермионе было интересно, но других развлечений не предвиделось.  
Когда солнце начало садиться за горизонт, ведьма попрощалась с Гермионой и попросила спустить ее вниз. Оставшись одна, девушка принялась думать о Северусе и надеяться, что он скоро ее спасет.  
Спать не хотелось. Гермиона присела на край кровати и тихонько запела. Если ей придется петь каждый день, то надо потренироваться. Не очень-то хочется краснеть перед профессором.  
Вскоре она устала и легла на огромную мягкую кровать. Только голова ее коснулась подушки, как Гермиона тут же уснула.  
Поднимаясь на следующее утро с постели, Гермиона чуть не упала от непривычной тяжести волос.  
Открыв незамеченную вчера дверь, девушка обнаружила средних размеров ванную. После горячего душа Гермиона надела бледно-зеленое платье и вернулась в спальню. Она давно не чувствовала себя такой чистой: в предыдущей сказке воды едва хватало.  
Некоторое время она сидела одна но, прежде чем подумала, что сойдет с ума от скуки, услышала голос старой волшебницы. Гермиона подняла женщину в башню и решила, что снова придется петь.  
— Пора расчесать твои волосы, дорогая. Усаживайся, и приступим, – ведьма широко улыбнулась. Гермиона села на стул спиной к старухе.  
И снова ведьма рассказывала, как прошел ее день. Она ходила на рынок и ухаживала за своим садиком. Морт, хозяин магазинчика, пригласил ее на кофе, и она сказала, что обдумает его предложение. Посадив несколько цветов, она отправилась к Рапунцель в гости.

После того как ведьма расчесала и заплела Гермионе волосы, она снова попросила ее спеть. Гермиона послушалась. Пожилая ведьма сидела и слушала, улыбаясь. Дослушав песню, старушка покинула Гермиону, и та снова осталась одна.  
Признаться, девушка чувствовала себя одиноко. Подумав немного, она решила сесть у окна и петь, надеясь, что именно сегодня Северус ее найдет. Прошло несколько часов, но никто так и не появился, и Гермиона отправилась спать, будучи слегка разочарованной.  
Новый день как две капли воды походил на предыдущий, но Гермиона не теряла надежду. Когда старая ведьма ушла, она снова села у окна. Где же Снейп? Гермиона начала отчаиваться, но тут же вспомнила, что он принц, и у него, наверняка, есть другие обязанности.  
Сомнения едва не одержали верх: поначалу девушка рассудила, что он решил остаться принцем. Жизнь королевской особы куда лучше жизни сальноволосого профессора зельеварения, среди учеников которого есть невыносимая всезнайка и ее столь же невыносимые друзья. Потом она решила, что профессор больше всего любит блуждать по подземельям Хогвартса, назначать отработки провинившимся и варить зелья – и это перевесит.  
Но он так и не появился, поэтому Гермиона, вновь терзаемая сомнениями, отправилась в постель и провалилась в беспокойный сон.  
На следующую ночь ее ожидания были вознаграждены. Она пела, когда услышала шорох в кустах и знакомый голос:  
— Мисс Грейнджер?  
Гермиона высунулась из окна и облегченно вздохнула, увидев темную фигуру внизу.  
— Вы должны сказать…  
— Да-да, знаю. Просто поднимите меня.  
Гермиона хотела было напомнить ему, что если он не будет в точности следовать сказке, то может возвращаться к себе во дворец, но передумала. Во-первых, неважно, что он говорит, сюжет сказки все равно развивается. Во-вторых, что если он, и правда, вернется во дворец? Что ей тогда делать?  
Она повернулась спиной к окну, собралась с духом и скинула косы. Она почувствовала, как за них потянули, и через минуту на фоне ночного неба появился силуэт высокого мужчины в плаще.  
Его длинные черные волосы были собраны в аккуратный хвост. Сердце Гермионы забилось сильнее.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, – он приветствовал ее поклоном. — Как вы тут?  
— Как в тюрьме. А вы? – Гермиона вопросительно подняла бровь и постаралась, чтобы голос звучал не слишком сердито.  
— Был занят. Простите, что так долго до вас добирался, – он слегка улыбнулся. — Нужно было подписывать указы и принимать невест. В конце концов, я сказал советнику, который, между прочим, жутко похож на мистера Филча, что если он подсунет мне еще хоть один указ или невесту, я его вздерну на виселице при первой же возможности.  
Гермиона против воли рассмеялась.  
— Так расскажите, каково быть принцем? – наконец спросила она.  
— Скучно, – пожаловался Северус. — Ничего нельзя делать самостоятельно. За мной вечной следует прислуга. Мне набирают ванную, режут за меня мясо, взбивают подушки. У меня от них даже голова разболелась.  
Она снова рассмеялась:  
— Звучит ужасно.  
— Полагаю, некоторым нравится такой образ жизни, но только не мне.  
Она кивнула.  
— А каково быть в заточении? – спросил он, приподнимая бровь.  
— Тоже скучно. Старая ведьма приходит каждый вечер, расчесывает мне волосы и заставляет петь. Она рассказывает, как прошел ее день, и потом уходит. Я думала, она будет жестокой. Все-таки заперла меня в башне. Но, по-моему, ей просто хочется поговорить. И я могу ее понять: она совершенно одна целый день.  
— А вы?  
— Что я?  
— Одиноки?  
Гермиона немного удивилась вопросу и прозвучавшей в нем искренности. Что у него на уме? Может, он все-таки думал о ней? Сердце снова забилось сильнее.  
— Да, – выдохнула она. Говорить громче она не рискнула, боясь, что голос выдаст ее волнение.  
— Простите.  
Они посидели в тишине, потом Северус начал рассказывать, как он провел эти дни.  
Солнце уже начало подниматься из-за горизонта, и Гермионе пришлось с огорчением сказать, что Северусу пора идти, чтобы ведьма его не застала. Она повернулась к окну и скинула косу.  
— Помните, вы должны вернуться завтра, чтобы ведьма вас обнаружила.  
— Помню, – прошептал он. — За этот визит я расплачусь зрением. Такое не забывается.  
Когда он ушел, Гермиона прыгнула в кровать и тут же уснула.  
Вскоре ее разбудил крик:  
— Рапунцель! Рапунцель! Да куда запропастилась эта девчонка? Я знаю, что ты там! Рапунцель!  
— Бегу! – откликнулась она, подскочила к окну и спустила косы.  
Гермиона вздохнула: не очень-то хотелось слушать, как прошел день пожилой ведьмы. Да, она была одинокой и хорошей женщиной, но ее рассказы были скучны и однообразны.  
По какой-то причине Гермиона не рассказала ей о Северусе. Может, просто хотелось провести еще одну ночь за приятным разговором, не попадать в новую сказку, к которой снова придется приспосабливаться.  
Прошлая ночь много для нее значила. Как бы она хотела сказать ему об этом! Но стоит показать хоть каплю чувств, он наверняка рассмеется ей в лицо. Вот только как все объяснить Снейпу, когда он не обнаружит ведьму, готовую его ослепить? Но пока Гермиону все устраивало.  
Старушка поднялась по волосам и вошла в комнату. Они сели, ведьма снова болтала и расчесывала волосы. Гермиона умирала от скуки и даже не пыталась поддерживать разговор, но ведьма, казалось, этого не замечала и трещала без умолку. Закончив, довольная старушка отправилась к себе домой.  
Наступила ночь, Гермиона присела у окна и запела. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем она услышала знакомый голос.  
— Рапунцель, Рапунцель, проснись. Спусти свои косоньки вниз, – раздался раздраженный голос.  
Гермиона сбросила волосы, по которым гость забрался наверх.  
Его силуэт появился в окне, и у Гермионы пересохло во рту, когда она попыталась заговорить. Она совсем забыла, как он красив. Сердце совершило кульбит, когда Гермиона вновь рискнула открыть рот.  
Северус удивленно посмотрел на девушку и нахмурился.  
— Потрудитесь объяснить, почему я до сих пор не ослеп.  
Она сглотнула и, наконец, выдавила:  
— Ну, понимаете, я пыталась ей сказать, но она мне и слова вставить не дала. Она даже несколько раз пригрозила, что зашьет мне рот.  
— Понятно, – он с подозрением оглядел Гермиону. — С трудом верится, что вы позволили пожилой женщине так с вами разговаривать.  
Гермиона покраснела и уставилась в пол.  
— Я боялась, что она применит магию. Я ведь не могу себя защитить.  
Наступило молчание.  
— Ничего страшного, можно подождать еще день. Я, пожалуй, пойду, если вы не возражаете, – наконец заговорил Северус.  
Он придвинулся к окну, ожидая, что Гермиона спустит для него косу, но у девушки были другие планы. Она закусила нижнюю губу и шагнула вперед:  
— Вообще-то я надеялась, что вы составите мне компанию, поговорите со мной.  
— Составить вам компанию? – с сомнением повторил он.  
— Если хотите, конечно, – чуть тише добавила Гермиона.  
— Экхм, – он смущенно откашлялся, — не думал, что вы будете нуждаться в чьем-то обществе. Мне казалось, в школе вам не хватало уединения.  
— А-а, – она удивленно моргнула. Надо же, он заметил. — Нет, вообще-то лучше… В смысле, я бы предпочла не оставаться в одиночестве сейчас.  
— Понятно, – он отошел от окна. – Полагаю, я могу остаться… и мы поговорим.  
— Совсем немного, если вы не против.  
Северус придвинулся к Гермионе, и ее сердце панически сжалось. Она отступила на несколько шагов, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. От его запаха закружилась голова. Запах мыла с легким оттенком ингредиентов для зельеварения. Гермиона схватилась за спинку кровати, чтобы не свалиться.  
Его белоснежные зубы сверкнули в лунном свете, когда он улыбнулся.  
— Так о чем вы хотели поговорить, мисс Грейнджер?  
Она ненавидела, когда он ее так называл. К чему придерживаться правил приличия, если рядом никого нет? Обращение «мисс Грейнджер» спустило Гермиону с небес на землю. Возможно, он пытался сохранить дистанцию в сказке, которая насильно их сближала, но Гермиону это все равно бесило.  
— О чем угодно, – наконец ответила она. — Мне нужен умный собеседник, или мой мозг погибнет в мучениях.  
— Не драматизируйте.  
— Вы знаете, что я имею в виду. Прекратите меня опекать.  
«Да что я делаю? Он меня не опекает, он просто старается быть вежливым».  
Гермиона не знала, как с ним разговаривать, и это ее раздражало. Потому она выплескивала на него свое недовольство.  
— Я… я вовсе не опекаю вас.  
На удивление, Северус не повысил голос, не вышел из себя. Он поджал губы и присел на ближайший стул.  
«Он себя странно ведет», – отметила Гермиона. Обычно он бы уже отпускал едкие и колкие замечания. Девушка решила не заострять на этом внимание и присела на угол кровати напротив Снейпа.  
— Как прошел ваш день? – спросила она.  
— Как и всегда. Слуги и ноющие крестьяне. А ваш?  
— Тоже как всегда. Старушка расчесывала мои волосы и болтала.  
— Девушкам в этих сказках приходится несладко. Это несправедливо.  
— Ну, судя по вашим словам, это вам несладко, а не мне.  
— Признаю, что королевская жизнь вам подошла бы больше, чем мне. Но я не такая уж сволочь и понимаю, что жизнь принца легче, чем жизнь узницы башни. Вам приходится выслушивать пустую болтовню пожилой дамы.  
— Мне кажется, или это вправду скрытый комплимент? – Гермиона посмотрела в глаза Снейпу.  
— Возможно, – ответил он, усмехнувшись.  
Гермиона снова покраснела.  
Они проговорили еще несколько часов, а потом Снейп решил дать Гермионе выспаться, чтобы она могла вовремя проснуться утром. Он встал и направился к окну. Прежде чем спуститься вниз по косам, он пристально посмотрел ученице в глаза.  
— Уверен, вам не терпится избавиться от этих волос. Лично мне нравится ваша обычная прическа. Хотя я буду скучать по вашему пению. У вас приятный голос.  
Он взял ее руку и прижал к губам, перед тем как раствориться во мраке ночи.  
Гермиона слегка покачнулась под тяжестью его веса, ее колени чуть не подкосились при воспоминании о его губах. Когда Северус спустился на землю, девушка плюхнулась на пол и уставилась на свою ладонь.  
Неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем она поднялась и побрела к кровати. И мгновенно заснула с улыбкой на устах.  
На следующее утро она проснулась и успела принять ванну до прихода старушки-волшебницы. Гермиона тут же рассказала той, что прекрасный принц бродил по лесу и услышал ее чудесный голос. И что притворился волшебницей и забрался в башню по волосам.  
Еще она сказала, будто боится: вдруг он снова придет.  
Старушка пришла в ярость, чем напугала Гермиону. Она никогда не думала, что волшебница может так разозлиться. Волшебница продолжала кричать, как она изо всех сил старалась скрыть ото всех свое сокровище, твердила: «Мое – значит мое». Гермионе не всегда удавалось следить за ходом ее мыслей, ведьма ругалась долго и сбивчиво. Девушке оставалось только вежливо кивать.  
— Я вернусь сегодня и разберусь с этим глупцом. Кем он себя возомнил? Мое – значит мое, – ведьма развернулась и ткнула пальцем в окно. — Спусти меня.  
Гермиона послушно опустила волосы, и разъяренная старушка ушла, чтобы вернуться с наступлением ночи, нисколько не успокоившись.  
Поднявшись в башню, ведьма приказала Гермионе сесть у окна и петь. Гермиона пела, пока не пересохло горло. Она чувствовала себя ужасно, потому что знала, что произойдет. Ей было страшно представить, что Северус будет бродить по свету совершенно слепой.  
Наконец она услышала голос:  
— Рапунцель, Рапунцель, проснись. Спусти свои косоньки вниз, – и тихое бормотание: — Надеюсь, ведьма будет там.  
Гермиона чуть не хихикнула, но вовремя кашлянула, чтобы скрыть смех. Она опустила волосы. Волшебница притаилась за спиной Гермионы и, как только рука Северуса коснулась подоконника, старуха тут же отрезала косу девушки.  
Принц одной рукой вцепился в подоконник, стараясь не упасть.  
— Ну нет, глупец, тебе сюда дорога закрыта, – ведьма зло улыбнулась. — Видишь ли, эта девушка принадлежит мне. Ее голос принадлежит мне. Твои уши недостойны слышать ее ангельское пение. Прощай.  
С этими словами она столкнула Северуса вниз, в колючие кусты. Через мгновение Гермиона услышала полный боли крик, и по ее щекам заструились слезы.  
— Я знаю, что он дорог тебе, милая моя. Возможно, дороже, чем я. Поэтому я отправлю тебя далеко отсюда, в город, где тебя никто не узнает и не полюбит. Хоть я и зла на тебя, я не дам тебе голодать; ты будешь работать у владельца таверны, он мне задолжал. А теперь убирайся с глаз моих, Рапунцель, и больше никогда сюда не возвращайся.  
Сверкнула яркая вспышка, и Гермиона оказалась на пороге таверны с запиской в руках. Дверь открыл крупный усатый мужчина, и девушка протянула ему письмо. Он провел ее внутрь, дал пищу и кров. В ту ночь Гермиона никак не могла уснуть. Ее мысли возвращались к Северусу. Сейчас ему наверняка очень больно, и она отчаянно хотела помочь.  
Прошло две недели. Гермиона развешивала полотенца на веревке на заднем дворе таверны. Она очень громко пела, надеясь, что Северус быстрее ее найдет, и он действительно появился – в небольшом проулке, с тростью в руках.  
— Рапунцель? – раздался его голос. — Рапунцель, это ты?  
Гермиона чуть не подпрыгнула от радости. Она торопливо подошла к Снейпу.  
— Когда-нибудь вы научитесь называть меня настоящим именем.  
— Мисс Грейнджер, – он вздохнул с облегчением. — Наконец-то.  
— Профессор… – она немного придвинулась, но тут же остановилась. — Я думаю, мы должны обняться, чтобы все сработало.  
Она чувствовала себя неловко, но не посмела бы коснуться его без разрешения.  
— Кхем, – он откашлялся, прежде чем протянуть к девушке руки.  
Она обняла его; слезы заструились по ее щекам. Тут же появился туман, и Гермиона почувствовала, как ее словно бы отталкивает от Снейпа.  
Когда туман рассеялся, она очутилась в лесу у большого пруда, в руках у нее был золотой мячик. Гермиона улыбнулась и бросила мячик в воду.  
— Ой-ей! – издевательски воскликнула она. — Мой любимый мячик упал в пруд.  
Снизу раздался знакомый голос:  
— Лягушка? Серьезно? Я чувствовал какой-то подвох, когда вы рассказывали мне эту историю.  
Гермиона не смогла сдержать ухмылку: у ее ног сидел Снейп-лягушка.


	4. Из лягушки в принца

Когда туман рассеялся, она очутилась в лесу у большого пруда, в руках у нее был золотой мячик. Гермиона улыбнулась и бросила мячик в воду.  
– Ой-ей! – издевательски воскликнула она. – Мой любимый мячик упал в пруд.  
Снизу раздался знакомый голос:  
– Лягушка? Серьезно? Я чувствовал какой-то подвох, когда вы рассказывали мне эту историю.  
Снейп выглядел, как и любая другая лягушка. Единственная причина, которая исключала всякие сомнения, это явно снейповское выражение на мордочке земноводного.  
– Неужели я забыла? – невинно спросила Гермиона, забавляясь сложившимся положением. – Могу поклясться, что говорила вам название сказки – «Принц-лягушка». Разве нет?  
– Вы прекрасно знаете, что говорили мне другое название – «Золотой мячик и пруд», несносная девчонка. А я все гадал, почему об этой истории вы рассказали мне меньше всего. Гриффиндорка, как же. Я совершенно уверен, что Распределяющая шляпа ошиблась на ваш счет.  
– Да ладно вам. Один крохотный обман еще не делает меня слизеринкой. А сейчас достаньте мячик, я бы хотела побыстрее пройти эту сказку.  
– А если не достану?  
– Тогда мы застрянем здесь навсегда, вы останетесь лягушкой, а я – принцессой. Хм, вы, пожалуй, правы. До встречи, лягушонок. Повеселитесь со своими скользкими друзьями. Желаю вам найти такую же скользкую жену и жить с ней долго и счастливо.  
Гермиона направилась к замку.  
– Ладно. Подождите. Знаю, вы тоже не любительница королевской жизни, поэтому ваша правда. Покончим с этим.  
– Тогда вперед за мячиком, – она повернулась к Снейпу и скрестила руки на груди.  
Даже на лягушачьей мордочке Гермиона смогла разглядеть отвращение. Минуту Снейп привыкал к новым лапкам и, наконец, прыгнул в воду.  
Гермиона в ожидании Снейпа устроилась у пруда и стала размышлять, что ей предстоит сделать. Она не посвятила Снейпа в ту часть истории, где должна его поцеловать. И она хотела его поцеловать. Даже предвкушала поцелуй.  
Наконец, он появился, держа во рту золотой мячик. Подскочил к Гермионе и выплюнул мячик на землю.  
– Мне казалось, вы возьмете меня в замок.  
– Нет. Я должна вернуться домой, а вы ворветесь в замок и расскажете отцу, что я вас с собой не взяла, помните?  
– Ах, да. Наконец-то моя очередь потрепать вам нервы. Вот так удача.  
– Я не такая уж невыносимая.  
– Вы и понятия не имеете, насколько.  
– Как вам угодно. Спорим, временами вам это даже нравится. Желаю приятно провести ночь на улице.  
– Вы не думаете, что мне стоит последовать за вами, чтобы знать, где находится замок?  
– В округе замок только один. Уверена, вы без труда его отыщете.  
– Мисс Грейнджер… – раздраженно начал Снейп.  
Она вздохнула:  
– Шучу. Идемте.  
Он запрыгал рядом с ней. Гермиона специально шагала широко, чтобы ему сложно было поспевать за ней. Ей нравилось раздражать его, особенно учитывая, что последствий не будет.  
Когда они добрались до стен замка, Гермиона посоветовала ему найти место для ночлега и попросила появиться к завтраку. Северус кивнул и огляделся в поисках удобного местечка, а Гермиона направилась в замок. Там ее ждал большой ужин с королем, а после – вечерняя ванна. Она погрузилась в горячую воду и задумалась, как он там? Сидит в каком-нибудь пне или под упавшим листиком, в то время как она собирается спать на шелковых простынях.  
Она почти решила открыть окно и позвать его, но вспомнила, как он оставил ее одну в башне на несколько недель.  
Возможно, его вины в том и не было, но одна ночь в лесу его не убьет. Снейп знал, как позаботиться о себе.  
Гермиона вылезла из ванны, оделась, и тут же появились слуги и принялись расчесывать ей волосы. «Такими темпами я скоро забуду, как самостоятельно расчесываться», – подумала девушка. Ее волосы затем накрутили на папильотки, и Гермиона отправилась спать. Ей приснился чудесный сон: она вспоминала своих друзей – скучают ли они? Потом ей привиделся урок зельеварения: она улыбается профессору, а он ухмыляется в ответ – у них есть общая тайна. Конечно, это всего лишь сон, но в глубине души девушка понимала, как крепко она влипла. Между ними возникала близость, и Гермиона постепенно влюблялась в Снейпа.  
Ее разбудил один из слуг. Он сказал, что Гермиона стонала и металась во сне, им показалось даже, что она заболела, и вдобавок уже близилось время завтрака. Гермиону одели и причесали, прежде чем она смогла отправиться на трапезу.  
Король почти не разговаривал с ней. Интересно, это в порядке вещей? В любом случае, король ничего не замечал, поэтому Гермиона продолжила есть блинчик с клубникой и ждать Снейпа.  
Она почти доела, когда профессор прискакал в обеденный зал и рассказал королю историю о золотом мячике и отказе принцессы взять его, лягушку, домой, хотя она и обещала это сделать.  
«Перегибает палку, – отметила про себя Гермиона. – Отыгрывается за мое вчерашнее поведение».  
– Доченька, ты прекрасно знаешь, что обещания нужно выполнять. Твоя матушка ужаснулась бы, будь она жива.  
– Знаю, папа, прости. Я ничего не могла поделать. Это же мерзкая лягушка.  
– Неважно. Ты все равно должна выполнять обещания.  
– Но, папа, – захныкала Гермиона. – Он склизкий!  
– Поверить не могу, что ты себя так ведешь. Что бы сказала матушка?  
– Ладно, – она скрестила руки на груди. – Иди сюда, лягушка, и позавтракай со мной.  
Северус запрыгнул на стол и доел оставшиеся блинчики. Затем он улыбнулся и посмотрел на короля и принцессу.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он.  
– Спасибо, что достали мячик моей дочурки. Он годами хранился в нашей семье. Не знаю, что бы мы делали, если бы он потерялся. Оставайтесь у нас на ночь. Слуги сделают вам маленькую кроватку на туалетном столике моей дочери.  
– Папа! Нет! – в ужасе вскричала Гермиона.  
– Прекрати дерзить! – громыхнул король. – Ты должна научиться уважать тех, кто зарабатывает себе на жизнь простым трудом.  
– Ладно, – она подмигнула профессору, который, откровенно говоря, был впечатлен ее актерской игрой.  
Оставшуюся часть дня они провели, разговаривая у ворот замка.  
– Как мы выберемся из этой сказки? Не припомню, чтобы вы мне это говорили, – поинтересовался Снейп.  
Гермиона лихорадочно придумывала ответ.  
– Ну, думаю, это случится, когда вы проведете ночь в моей комнате.  
– Не слишком-то подходящее окончание для сказки, но вам лучше знать, – он пожал плечиками. – Но я рад, что эта история закончится быстро и безболезненно.  
«Быстро, – подумала Гермиона, – и безболезненно. Для меня».  
Она заволновалась. Такой шанс упустить нельзя, она хотела его поцеловать, и у нее был предлог.  
Ночь быстро приближалась, и девушка решила принять ванну, пока слуги готовили постель для Снейпа. Она предпочла сначала немного понежиться в пенистой воде, а потом все объяснить. Но только она начала расслабляться, как раздался стук в дверь.  
– Войдите, – отозвалась Гермиона.  
Дверь открылась, и в комнату пропрыгал Снейп, прикрывая глаза перепончатой лапкой.  
– Все в порядке, профессор, ванна полна пены, да и вы сидите на полу и ничего не увидите. Что случилось?  
Снейп украдкой выглянул из-за перепонок и, убедившись, что Гермиона сказала правду, опустил лапку.  
– Я тут подумал, – начал он, откашлявшись. – Я не так давно знаком с маггловскими сказками, но кое-какой опыт уже имею. И не могу избавиться от ощущения, что вы чего-то не договариваете.  
Щеки Гермионы тут же покраснели, и девушку бросило в жар. Она кивнула.  
– Не договариваете?  
– Типа того. Я собиралась поговорить с вами чуть позже, но лучше сейчас, наверное.  
– Что ж, выкладывайте. Судя по всему, вам придется меня убить. Или мне вас. В этом дело?  
– Нет… – Гермиона набрала побольше воздуха. – Нам придется поцеловаться.  
Последнюю фразу она протараторила, надеясь скрыть волнение. Ее опять бросило в жар, она наверняка покраснела от макушки до пяток.  
– Так мы выберемся из этой сказки, – сказала она уже медленнее. – Я поцелую вас.  
Девушка попыталась разгадать ход его мыслей, но у нее ничего не вышло. Снейп казался спокойным, но что-то скрывалось под этой маской.  
– Нет причин терять хладнокровие, мисс Грейнджер, – немного напряженно ответил он. – Это просто поцелуй. Если он вам претит, я пойму, но…  
– Нет, – перебила она.  
– Нет?  
– Не в этом дело.  
– А в чем?  
– Я думала, вы не захотите.  
– А-а, –кивнул он. – Понимаю.  
– Все в порядке. Все пройдет быстро, – она почти шептала.  
– Как вам угодно. Я буду ждать вас в спальне, – он улыбнулся и ускакал.  
Разговор прошел не так уж плохо. Хотя Снейпа сложно понять. Он, вроде бы разозлился, когда решил, что ей не хочется его целовать. Но когда узнал правду – успокоился.  
Теперь Гермиона была еще больше озадачена. Он не сильно разволновался из-за поцелуя. Мерлин его побери, зачем он дает ей надежду?  
Девушка встала, пошатнувшись, вытерлась насухо и оделась. Выровняла дыхание, постояла несколько минут перед дверью и, повернув наконец ручку, вошла в спальню. В конце концов, это же не первый ее поцелуй. И даже не самый долгий или романтичный. Но он определенно будет самым желанным.  
Снейп сидел к ней спиной. Тем лучше: если бы он взглянул на нее прямо сейчас, она наверняка лишилась бы сознания. Еще несколько вздохов и шагов – и она оказалась рядом с ним.  
– Профессор, – выдавила она.  
– Мисс Грейнджер, – Снейп повернулся к ней.  
– Я просто это сделаю, ладно? В смысле, если я буду придавать этому значение, я начну переживать и не смогу вас поцеловать.  
– Дышите, Гермиона, дышите, – ее имя в его устах звучало музыкой.  
Она наклонилась и поцеловала его. Снейпа окутало облачко дыма, и когда оно рассеялось, перед ней предстал прекрасный принц.  
– Я человек, – сказал он, улыбнувшись.  
– Но мы все еще здесь, – нахмурилась Гермиона. – Почему?  
– Может, нужно поцеловаться еще раз? – он пожал плечами.  
– Поцеловаться… еще… раз?.. – запинаясь, переспросила она.  
– Поцелуйте меня… еще раз, – он склонился к девушке и накрыл ее губы своими.  
«Ох, голова кругом! Он целует меня!»  
Профессор целует ее. И называет Гермионой. Долой официальное «мисс Грейнджер»! Какое блаженство.  
Внезапно их потянуло в разные стороны, комнату наполнил туман. Гермиона менялась, ее тянуло в воду, но она могла дышать. Когда она раскрыла глаза, Северуса не было рядом. Девушка оказалась под толщей воды, и у нее появился рыбий хвост. Как же не вовремя! Она хотела вернуться в ту комнату, хотела снова почувствовать вкус его губ. Они наконец-то сблизились, и теперь ей снова нужно бороться за него. Это сводило с ума.  
Гермиона махнула хвостом и поплыла искать своего отца – короля морей и океанов.


	5. В соседнем море вода всегда голубее

Внезапно их потянуло в разные стороны, комнату наполнил туман. Гермиона менялась, ее тянуло в воду, но она могла дышать.  
Когда она раскрыла глаза, Снейпа не было рядом. Девушка оказалась под толщей воды, и у нее появился рыбий хвост. Как же не вовремя. Она хотела вернуться в комнату, хотела снова почувствовать вкус губ Северуса. Они наконец-то сблизились, и теперь ей снова нужно бороться за него. Это сводило с ума.  
Гермиона махнула хвостом и поплыла искать своего отца, который, наверняка, не захочет, чтобы она плавала у поверхности, поблизости от людей.  
Снейп, в свою очередь, обнаружил, что целует не Гермиону, а гладкую поверхность штурвала. Он был разочарован гораздо сильнее, чем мог себе признаться. Северус тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову на штурвал, отчего волосы упали ему на лицо.  
Он был благодарен, что впервые в образе нового принца его не преследовала прислуга. Не поднимая головы, Северус продолжил думать о губах Гермионы. Он уже давно не испытывал ничего подобного. Но надежды, что Гермиона чувствует к нему что-то, кроме отвращения и ненависти, практически нет. Поскорее бы закончилась эта книга сказок!  
Снейп взглянул на свои босые ноги. Дождь начал стучать по доскам палубы, и вдалеке послышался грохот приближающегося грома: развития событий долго ждать не придется.  
В это время Гермиона привыкала к жизни под водой и к новому хвосту. Она уже поговорила с королем и послушала превосходную лекцию на тему «люди – зло». Сейчас она разглядывала из-под толщи воды вспышки молний. Через минуту раздался треск: судно не выдержало напора стихии.  
Гермиона метнулась к поверхности океана. Как только она вынырнула, по щекам ударили капли дождя. Девушка прищурилась и попыталась разглядеть, кто остался на судне. Она с трудом разбирала силуэты и могла лишь надеяться, что узнает Северуса.  
Она подплыла к кораблю и ухватилась за якорную цепь, ожидая удобного момента. Небо осветила вспышка молнии, и Гермиона увидела изображение короны на флаге.  
– Наверное, уже пора, – пробормотал Снейп.  
Он выпрямился, прошел на середину палубы, встал под мачту и скрестил руки на груди. Небо осветила еще одна вспышка, и он вздрогнул.  
К Снейпу подскочил взволнованный мужчина:  
– Спасайтесь на шлюпке, доберитесь до дома. Здесь вы можете погибнуть!  
– Сами спасайтесь, а меня оставьте в покое, – зло процедил Северус.  
– Как угодно, ваша милость, – мужчина поклонился и отошел.  
В следующее мгновение удар молнии переломил мачту. Мачта с грохотом упала на палубу и столкнула Северуса в воду.  
Гермиона чуть не уснула от долгого ожидания, но вдруг услышала громкий всплеск и, нырнула в воду в поисках утопающего прежде, чем разглядела темную фигуру.  
Прямо под собой она увидела, как Северуса тянет на дно; пряди его волос извивались, словно змейки. Гермиона бросилась на помощь. На удивление, двигаться в воде было легче, чем она ожидала.  
Взглянув на лицо Северуса, девушка поняла, что нужно как можно быстрее дотащить беднягу до суши. Она плыла так быстро, как только могла. Шторм постепенно стихал. Вскоре Гермиона добралась до берега и уложила Северуса на песок. Черты его лица в лунном свете казались мягче. Гермиона надеялась, что успела его спасти.  
Кто знает, что случится, если они умрут в книге.  
– Ох, Северус. Последний поцелуй был слишком быстрым, и, возможно, у меня не появится второго шанса.  
Гермиона сделала Северусу искусственное дыхание и улыбнулась, когда он закашлялся и выплюнул воду.  
– Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, – сказала она, широкая белоснежная улыбка осветила ее лицо.  
– Думал, вы должны уплыть до того, как я очнусь, мисс Грейнджер, – он явно еще не пришел в себя; образ Гермионы Грейнджер внушал ему благоговение, заставлял сердце бешено биться.  
– Я должна была убедиться, что вы живы. Огорчены, что я осталась? – поддразнила Гермиона.  
– Нет, просто был готов отправиться на поиски таинственной незнакомки. Сейчас я вижу, что незнакомка – это вы, а значит, нет больше никакой тайны.  
– Как будто раньше она была, – лицо Гермионы было в нескольких дюймах от его лица.  
– Мужчины тоже любят помечтать, – на его губах заиграла улыбка.  
– Принц Эрик! – раздался голос вдалеке. – Вы здесь?  
– Увидимся позже, – прошептала Гермиона и нырнула в воду.  
– Жду не дождусь.  
– Принц! – опять раздался голос.  
– Я здесь, – откликнулся Северус, не отводя взгляда от океана.  
Гермиона наблюдала издалека, как появился лакей, помог Северусу подняться и увел его с берега. Убедившись, что с ним все в порядке, девушка нырнула под воду и направилась к морской ведьме Урсуле.  
Гермиона совершенно не понимала, откуда ей известно, где обитает Урсула. Как будто это знание запечатлелось у нее в мозгу. Она просто знала, куда плыть, и все.  
Она подплыла к пещере и осторожно скользнула в нее: кто знает, чего ожидать от морской ведьмы. Когда Гермиона приблизилась к центру пещеры, то расслышала тоненькие голоса говорящих угрей.  
– Да, моя госпожа, – сказал один.  
– Вы должны править океанами, – добавил другой.  
– Вы правы, мои дорогие, – третий голос принадлежал ведьме. – Мой братец владеет трезубцем, который по праву принадлежит мне. Конечно, я найду способ вернуть его.  
Гермиона заплыла в пещеру и чуть не лишилась дара речи.  
– Морская ведьма, – прошептала она.  
– А-а, русалочка, – сказал один угорь, подплывая к ней.  
– Да. Да, русалочка, – откликнулся другой. – Что сделаем с ней, Урсула?  
– Да, что мы сделаем с ней? – повторил первый, обнажая в злой улыбке острые клыки.  
– Ну, будет вам, мои дорогие, – наконец заговорила Урсула. Вывалив свое толстое осьминожье тело из дыры в стене, она подплыла к русалочке. Гермионе пришлось подавить смех: Урсула очень походила на Долорес Амбридж. – Поглядим, что хочет это юное драгоценное создание, прежде чем осудим за вторжение в мою пещеру. Без стука, прошу заметить. Довольно грубо, не находишь, милая?  
– Простите, – прошептала Гермиона.  
Смех ведьмы эхом разнесся по пещере.  
– Шучу-шучу. Расслабься, дорогая. Итак, что же я могу для тебя сделать?  
– Ну, – замялась Гермиона. – Вы ведь морская ведьма? Я надеялась, вы мне поможете.  
– Продолжай.  
– Есть один мужчина. Человек. Я хочу быть с ним. И я подумала, может, есть способ…  
– Превратить тебя в человека?  
– Вы умны.  
– Чертовски.  
– Ну так как?  
– Ну, конечно, я могу превратить тебя в человека, глупенькая! Чем ты заплатишь мне за услугу?  
– Чем угодно.  
– Чем угодно? Уверена? Цена высока.  
– Уверена.  
– Чудесно. Я превращу тебя в человека, но у меня есть несколько условий. Во-первых, я заберу твой голос – такова цена. Во-вторых, твои ноги будет пронзать острая боль. И в-третьих, если этот человек женится на другой, то едва ты коснешься воды – тут же превратишься в морскую пену. Только на этих условиях я превращу тебя в человека.  
– Хорошо, я согласна.  
Недобрая улыбка исказила уродливое лицо морской ведьмы. Она подошла к котлу и начала бросать в него флакончики с ингредиентами. Это напомнило Гермионе о профессоре Снейпе, и ее сердце тут же отозвалось болью: как же тяжело ей будет, когда они вернутся в реальный мир.  
Наконец, ведьма протянула Гермионе зелье и пустой флакон.  
– Твой голос, – Урсула поднесла флакон ко рту Гермионы и взмахнула рукой. Флакон наполнился разноцветной жидкостью. Теперь Гермиона не могла разговаривать.  
– А теперь, – продолжила ведьма, – плыви к берегу и выпей зелье.  
Она кинула зелье Гермионе, и та, схватив его, поплыла прочь из пещеры.  
– Ее голос, моя королева? – хором спросили угри.  
– Да, – улыбнулась ведьма. – Благодаря ее голосу я стану владычицей семи морей.

Гермиона сидела на берегу, опустив в воду только что полученные ноги. Если уж придется испытывать боль, то лучше сначала дождаться Снейпа.  
Примерно через час послышались шаги.  
– Здравствуйте, мисс Грейнджер, – Северус вошел в воду. – Понравилось быть рыбой?  
Он протянул ей бумагу и карандаш.  
«Большое спасибо. Как королевские дела?» – написала она витиеватым почерком и показала листок Снейпу.  
– Как обычно. Думаю, после того как мы выберемся отсюда, я больше никогда не захочу слышать слово «принц».  
«Буду говорить его вам каждый день», – написала Гермиона и улыбнулась.  
– Я думал, вы не любите отработки.  
«Вы так не поступите».  
– Вы глубоко заблуждаетесь, мисс Грейнджер.  
По спине Гермионы пробежали мурашки, дыхание перехватило. Что ответить? Рука застыла над бумагой. Северус почувствовал напряжение и откашлялся.  
– Я думаю, вы должны отдать мне бумагу и карандаш. Не следует жульничать. К тому же, мне нравится ваше молчание.  
Гермиона одарила его взглядом, от которого Гарри и Рон в ужасе убежали бы, но Снейп просто улыбнулся. Он взял у нее письменные принадлежности и выкинул в воду.  
– Идемте, мисс Грейнджер. Не хочу, чтобы меня одного пытали в замке.  
Гермиона улыбнулась.  
– Можете опереться на меня, – сказал он, обхватывая ее за талию. – Я знаю, что будет больно.  
Девушка схватилась за его плечо и встала. Боль была почти невыносимой, и Гермиона чуть не свалилась. Северус покрепче ухватил ее за талию и помог идти. Казалось, он гордился собой. Молодость его определенно разбаловала.  
Они, наконец, добрались до замка, и Гермиону встретили как принцессу. Слуги сделали все возможное, чтобы ей было как можно удобней. Они даже нашли кресло-каталку, чтобы Гермионе не пришлось много ходить. Каждый день она подолгу сидела в горячей ванне с той книгой, какую хотела почитать.  
Но ничто не шло в сравнение с обществом Снейпа.  
Гермиона любила смотреть, как темные волосы падают Северусу на лицо. При каждом удобном случае она мысленно очерчивала линию его подбородка. Она получала невыразимое удовольствие, когда его голос наполнял комнату. И ей совершенно не с кем было поделиться своими впечатлениями.  
После недели затворничества в замке Северус решил взять Гермиону на каретную прогулку в город, пытаясь тем самым отвлечь ее от всех неприятных, да и приятных тоже, событий. Снейп обнаружил, что не прочь проводить с девушкой больше времени, и даже когда она могла разговаривать, он испытывал к ней симпатию. Но ей, конечно, никогда в этом не признается.  
Весь день они провели в городе. Северус купил ей сладости и маленькое ожерелье с бледно-зеленым кулоном. Сначала Гермиона отвергла подарки, но Северус убедил ее, что у него есть деньги и ими вполне можно воспользоваться. К тому же неизвестно, останется ли кулон при перемещении в новую сказку, так что это был своего рода эксперимент.  
В общем, день прошел отлично, и у Гермионы под вечер даже заболели щеки: она не переставая улыбалась. Но наступило время возвращаться, и в замке они столкнулись с тем, кого боялись – с Урсулой.  
Конечно, в этом не было ничего удивительного, они ведь того и ждали. Скорее, их раздражало, что события развиваются уж слишком быстро.  
Морская ведьма спела нежным голосом, и Северусу поневоле пришлось оставить Гермиону.  
– Лакей, будьте любезны, отведите нашу неразговорчивую гостью в ее покои. Я бы хотел провести время в обществе этой очаровательной девушки. Полагаю, это вы… спасли меня от страшной смерти? – с последними словами он обратился к Урсуле.  
– Ах да, ваше высочество. Я не могла просто стоять и смотреть, как вы тонете. Это было меньшее, что я могла сделать, – ответила она, хлопая ресницами. – А кто эта особа?  
– Никто, – сердце Северуса болезненно сжалось от лжи. Гермиона Грейнджер определенно не была «никем».  
Гермиона нахмурилась. Она знала, что Северус только притворяется, но такое отношение ей совершенно не нравилось. Только не от него.  
В тот вечер Гермиона сидела за столом, а морская ведьма без устали флиртовала со Снейпом. Северус поддерживал пустую болтовню и смеялся над ее шутками. Периодически он бросал взгляд в сторону Гермионы, и она улыбалась ему в ответ, пока ела краба. Интересно, повар, который готовил ужин, похож на повара из диснеевского мультика? Гермиона нахмурилась: с говорящей рыбой-другом было бы легче и веселее.  
Она отпила глоток воды и снова пожелала поскорее оказаться в Хогвартсе, где опять сможет пить тыквенный сок. Не то что бы она сильно его любила, просто он напоминал ей о доме.  
Когда ужин кончился, Гермиона направилась в спальню, но никак не могла уснуть. Вертела в руках камешек-кулон и надеялась, что он останется при ней в следующей сказке. Неважно, зачем Северус купил его, но купил именно для нее – и этого было достаточно. Когда они вернутся в Хогвартс, у нее останется маленький сувенир, который будет напоминать о времени, проведенном вместе. Прежде чем он снова превратится в профессора Снейпа. В сальноволосую ненавистную летучую мышь.  
Гермиона вздохнула и, перевернувшись на другой бок, уснула.  
Прошло полторы недели, время тянулось невыносимо медленно, и каждый новый день был еще тоскливее предыдущего. Гермионе приходилось смотреть, как Северус заигрывает с девушкой, почти как две капли воды схожей с ней самой. Теперь она не была так уж уверена, нравится ли ей такое положение. Это, конечно, не ее дело, раз за разом повторяла Гермиона. Северус Снейп ей не принадлежит.  
У нее было отвратительное настроение в тот день, когда объявили о свадьбе. К счастью, морская ведьма решила отправиться в город за покупками без жениха, поэтому Северус, улучив момент, навестил Гермиону.  
В то же время девушка все еще немного злилась и не хотела видеть его, но свое негодование она могла выразить только скрещенными на груди руками и нахмуренными бровями.  
– Вот не надо, мисс Грейнджер. Вы сами говорили, что именно так я должен себя вести с этой ужасной женщиной, а что я получаю за свои труды?  
Гермиона сжалилась.  
– Я сожалею, что вы заперты в этой комнате, но стоит мне хотя бы на метр отойти от ненормальной, и она тут же начинает визжать как резаная.  
Девушка улыбнулась, представив визжащую Урсулу, даже если она визжала ее собственным голосом.  
– В общем, я просто хотел убедиться, что у вас все хорошо. Свадьба состоится завтра, осталось совсем немного потерпеть эту дамочку. Надеюсь, все сработает.  
Гермиона кивнула. Как же ее раздражало, что она не могла сказать ни слова.  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду, пока эта сумасшедшая не вернулась и не приказала отрубить нам головы. Скоро увидимся, – с этими словами он убрал упавший на лицо Гермионы локон и вышел из комнаты.  
Вот так чудо! Это был самый добрый профессор Снейп, несомненно. Он действительно был к ней добр. Ну и ощущение! Один пятиминутный визит – и она уже не может не улыбаться.  
Наступила ночь. Гермиона только приняла ванну и уже собиралась лечь спать, когда послышался стук, и дверь медленно открылась.  
– Ты в приличном виде? Можно войти? – раздался украденный у Гермионы голос, и в комнате появилась Урсула; она прикрывала глаза одной рукой. – Хотя кого я разыгрываю, – она опустила руку и улыбнулась.  
Гермиона нахмурилась.  
– Дорогуша, не сердись на свою тетушку Урсулу. Ты же не думала, что я облегчу тебе жизнь? Хотя, наверняка, думала. Ну, милая, я так не работаю. Я просто решила прийти к тебе и сделать окончательное предложение.  
Гермиона махнула рукой и закатила глаза.  
– Ах да, ты же не можешь мне ответить. Вот в чем дело, сладкая моя. Я не очень-то хочу выходить замуж за принца, я ведь морская ведьма, мне не нужен какой-то человечишка. Так что ты можешь позволить ему жениться завтра на другой женщине и умереть, либо ты проберешься к нему в спальню сегодня ночью и убьешь его. Тогда ты снова станешь русалкой. Тебя не поймают, я всех усыпила, так что не беспокойся. Не спеши, поразмысли. Но свадьба состоится на восходе.  
С этими словами ведьма вышла из комнаты, отправив на прощание воздушный поцелуй. Гермиона была вне себя от злости. Она хотела убить Урсулу здесь и сейчас, но нужно было сохранять спокойствие. Девушка села в кресло-каталку и отправилась в комнату Северуса. Странно было видеть всех обитателей замка спящими прямо там, где они стояли. Гермиона даже вздохнуть боялась: вдруг разбудит.  
Девушка тихонько отворила дверь и въехала в комнату Северуса. Оставила дверь открытой, чтобы проникал свет, и направилась к его кровати. Профессор тихонько посапывал, и Гермиона улыбнулась. Как она могла подумать, что между ними что-то может быть? Он добр к ней, потому что она его ученица, он обязан ее защищать. Не говоря уже о том, что она – единственный настоящий человек в этом сказочном мире.  
Гермиона вздохнула и встала на ноги. Хорошо, что ее крики не могут его разбудить. Она наклонилась и поцеловала Северуса так крепко и так долго, как только решилась. Затем снова села в кресло-каталку и отправилась на берег дожидаться рассвета.  
Ощущение его губ все еще грело ее губы, пока она сидела и смотрела на волны. Затем Гермиона уснула.  
Наступило прохладное утро, солнце поднималось над горизонтом. Девушка знала, что через несколько часов Северус женится на другой женщине. На дешевой подделке самой Гермионы. Бесит! Бесит, что все – подделка. Дурацкая книжка уже начинала действовать на нервы.  
Гермиона ждала, пока, по ее мнению, не закончилась свадебная церемония, а затем бросилась в океан. Она почувствовала, как превращается в пену, но тут глаза начал застилать туман, который вскоре рассеялся.  
Она огляделась: кругом стоял лес. Гермиона посмотрела на себя и убедилась, что одета в кроваво-красный плащ с капюшоном, а в руках держит корзинку с провизией. Машинально потянулась к горлу и с радостью обнаружила маленький кулон, подаренный Северусом.  
– Ну что ж, – какое счастье, что наконец-то можно разговаривать! – Самое время попасться волку на обед. Чудесно.  
И она направилась по тропинке к домику бабушки.


	6. Обед, который улыбается в ответ, бабушка

Она огляделась: кругом стоял лес. Гермиона посмотрела на себя и убедилась, что она одета в кроваво-красный плащ с капюшоном, а в руках держит корзинку с провизией. Машинально потянулась к горлу и с радостью обнаружила маленький кулон, подаренный Северусом.  
– Фух, наконец-то я могу разговаривать. Теперь самое время попасться волку на обед. Чудесно.  
И она направилась по тропинке к домику бабушки.  
Радуясь, что каждый шаг не отдается адской болью и что вернулся голос, Гермиона всю дорогу она пела, не умолкая.  
Сложность сказки заключалась в том, что Гермиона, во-первых, не знала, в кого превратится профессор Снейп: в волка или дровосека; во-вторых, не знала, что бы она предпочла. С одной стороны, ему придется съесть ее, а потом ему разрежут брюхо и набьют камнями. Веселое зрелище, но желания стать обедом что-то нет. С другой стороны, ему придется достать ее из волка; Гермиона выпачкается в крови и будет смахивать на мерзкую крысу, вылезшую из канализации.  
Вскоре выяснилось, что Гермиону ждет второй вариант, и Снейп действительно увидит ее, перепачканную кровью и внутренностями зверя. Гермиона подошла к развилке и направилась по тропинке, которая, как она знала, была опаснее. Наткнувшись на волка, она дважды обратилась к нему «профессор Снейп», прежде чем поверила, что это не он.  
– Не знаю я, кто этот профессор. Куда ты направляешься, девочка?  
Гермиона хмыкнула: ситуация была бы пикантной, если бы так к ней обратился Снейп.  
– К домику бабушки. Она захворала, и я несу ей пирожок и горшочек масла.  
– Прелестно, – облизнулся волк. – А далеко ли живет твоя бабушка?  
– Не очень, – ответила Гермиона, – за лесом.  
– Совсем недалеко, – согласился волк и оскалил зубы. – А не замечательно ли будет, Красная Шапочка, нарвать для твоей больной бабушки этих розовых цветов, которые растут под деревом?  
Волк указал на полянку, усыпанную азалиями.  
Гермиона улыбнулась:  
– Вы правы, мистер Волк, я так и сделаю.  
Она подошла к полянке и присела, чтобы нарвать цветов. Краем глаза увидела, как волк скрылся в лесу.  
Северус стоял неподалеку. У него появилась густая борода, а фланелевая рубашка с подтяжками выдавала его профессию с головой. Он с улыбкой наблюдал из-за дерева, как волк разговаривает с Гермионой.  
Чувства, которые он когда-то испытывал к своей ученице, сменились на совершенно противоположные.  
Несколько лет назад он весьма едко высмеял ее зубы, а теперь они вызывали в нем только радость. Он видел их первыми, когда Гермиона улыбалась ему и заставляла улыбаться в ответ. Уже много лет Северуса не очаровывали чьи-то глаза или волосы. Гермиона была красивой, умной и обворожительной. Но вот незадача: даже если она испытывала те же чувства, а Северус был в этом уверен, у них ничего не получится. Она – его ученица, и эту черту он не мог пересечь. По крайней мере не тогда, когда они вернутся в Хогвартс.  
Закончив наблюдать, как Гермиона собирает цветы, Северус ушел.  
Девушка поднялась и повернулась к пыльной тропинке, ведущей к лесной хижине.  
Пока она шла, то думала обо всем, что произошло, и как в конце этой сказки они окажутся на полпути домой: на полпути от замечательной близости и на полпути к жестоким предубеждениям общества, с которыми Северус будет считаться.  
Наконец она добралась до домика бабушки и обнаружила, что дверь открыта. Набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и вошла.  
В доме было темно, жутко и тихо. Гермиона шагнула к кровати, стоявшей в углу.  
– Бабушка? – ее голос был едва различим, настолько тихо она заговорила.  
– Я здесь, дорогая, – послышался ответ.  
Гермиона сделала еще несколько шагов и увидела волка в чепчике. Он натянул одеяло до самого подбородка.  
– Ой, бабушка! – Гермиона старалась, чтобы голос звучал не слишком насмешливо. – Какие у тебя большие уши!  
– Это чтобы лучше слышать тебя, дитя мое, – глухо рыкнув, ответил волк.  
– Бабушка, какие у тебя большие глаза!  
– Это чтобы лучше видеть тебя, дитя мое, – волк выпучил глаза.  
– Бабушка, какие у тебя большие руки!  
– Это чтобы покрепче обнять тебя.  
– Ой, бабушка, какие у тебя большие зубы! – охнула Гермиона.  
– Это чтобы скорее съесть тебя! – злой волк бросился на Красную шапочку и проглотил ее.  
Потом улегся на кровать пузом кверху и уснул.  
Через некоторое время Северус, оказавшись в доме бабушки, стоял над волком и задумчиво смотрел на огромный живот.  
Сходив на кухню, он взял ножницы и аккуратно разрезал брюхо зверя. И почувствовал облегчение, увидев сжавшихся в комочек Гермиону и бабушку.  
– Сев… Охотник! Ты спас нас!  
Снейп помог Гермионе выбраться из волка. Не успел он протянуть руку бабушке, как их окутал туман.

Гермиона, одетая в лохмотья, стояла одна в темной комнате, в углу лежал потрепанный матрас.  
Наверху скрипнула дверь и в проеме появилась женщина.  
– Золушка! – сердито окликнула она.


	7. Как влитая

Гермиона, одетая в лохмотья, стояла одна в темной комнате, в углу лежал потрепанный матрас. Было так холодно, что девушка начала дрожать.  
Наверху скрипнула дверь и в проеме появилась женщина.  
– Золушка! – сердито окликнула она.  
Гермиона подошла к ступенькам.  
– Д-да? – робко выдавила она.  
– Золушка! Ты знаешь, что завтра состоится бал. Достань из кладовки лучшие наряды для своих сестер и помоги примерить их. А завтра поможешь с моим платьем.  
– Да, мачеха, – робко ответила Гермиона, – уже иду.  
Она всегда немного побаивалась мачехи даже во время чтения сказки.  
Дверь захлопнулась, и девушка осталась в темноте.  
Вздохнув, она зажгла огонь в лампе, осветила комнату и обнаружила в углу кладовку. Гермиона потянула за ручку, и дверь со скрипом открылась. Внутри обнаружились коробки, подписанные именами Аня, Надя, лорд и леди Брекенбридж. На самой маленькой коробке было написано «Золушка».  
Гермиона подняла коробки, нашла в них платья и отправилась на поиски сестер.  
Долго искать не пришлось: два визгливых голоса спорили о какой-то ерунде в одном из залов.  
– Где эта гадкая девчонка? Она не знает, что нам нужно примерить наряды? Мне надо подобрать украшения для платья! – вопил один голос.  
– Тебе это не поможет, Надя. Как только принц увидит мое прекрасное лицо, он обо всем забудет, а на тебя и внимания не обратит, так что можешь нарядиться хоть в мешок.  
– Я тебя умоляю, Аня, стоит ему взглянуть на твой шнобель, как он решит, что познакомился с туканом. Тогда мне точно не о чем будет беспокоиться.  
Затем раздался визгливый смех, от звука которого Гермиона чуть не выронила коробки.  
Когда смех стих, девушка вошла в комнату, оказавшуюся огромной спальней, и вежливо кашлянула. Коробки она поставила на пол.  
– Ну, наконец-то, – сказала Надя. – Тебе повезло, что ты пришла сейчас, я уж собиралась звать матушку.  
Гермиона повернулась на голос и увидела лежащую на диване высокую, тощую девицу. Все ее лицо покрывали веснушки, а нос походил на свиной пятачок. Подбородок Нади был надменно вздернут.  
– Не сердись ты так, – раздался голос Ани. – По крайней мере, мы увидим принца. Ты нам, наверное, ужасно завидуешь, да, Золушка?  
Гермиона оглянулась на Аню. Та была выше сестры, но гораздо пышнее. Ее можно было бы назвать симпатичной, если бы не огромный нос и брови, похожие на толстых волосатых гусениц. Аня мазала руки кремом и выжидающе смотрела на Гермиону.  
– Ну? – нетерпеливо спросила она.  
– Да, Аня, – тихо и покорно ответила Гермиона.  
– Я тебя не слышу, – Аня насупила брови-гусеницы.  
– Я сказала: «Да, Аня, я ужасно завидую».  
– Умница.  
– И правильно, – поддакнула Надя. – А теперь помоги нам одеться.  
Гермиона вздыхала и закатывала глаза, пока помогала сестрам наряжаться. Это продолжалось несколько часов. Она снова и снова одевала их в одни и те же платья, девицы спорили, кому принадлежит ожерелье или серьги, потом входила мачеха и начинала нести какую-то чепуху. Сущий ад! Наконец, все закончилось, и Гермиона смогла отправиться к себе в каморку.  
Она легла на кровать, думая, что слишком зла, чтобы уснуть, но почти мгновенно провалилась в сон. Ночь пролетела незаметно. На следующее утро Гермиону разбудили крики сестер и мачехи: они требовали, чтобы Золушка помогла им подготовиться к балу. День предстоял долгий: сначала поздний завтрак в трактире, потом поход к цирюльнику, так что им нужно было одеваться уже сейчас.  
Гермиона еле вытерпела своих сказочных родственниц: она одела их как можно быстрее, лишь бы выпроводить из дома. Едва сестры и мачеха ушли, Гермиона тут же приступила к уборке. После бала ей придется провести тут еще несколько дней, и лучше обращать на себя поменьше внимания. Она вымыла холодные каменные полы, постирала грязное белье и вывесила его сушиться, прибралась в кладовке, застелила кровати, выскоблила все углы и щели, убрала паутину, вытерла пыль, почистила камины и переделала еще миллион дел, прежде чем начался бал.  
Потом она села у камина и воскликнула:  
– Ах, как бы мне хотелось попасть на бал!  
В ту же минуту комната наполнилась ярким светом, и перед Гермионой появилась приятная пожилая дама с волшебной палочкой в руке.  
– Золушка, – сказала она. – Я твоя фея-крестная и помогу тебе поехать на бал. Но сначала ступай в огород и принеси мне тыкву. Еще мне нужны шесть мышей, крыса и несколько ящериц.  
Гермиона послушно принесла все необходимое и разложила перед крестной.  
Фея взмахнула палочкой, и тыква превратилась в карету, мыши – в коней, крыса – в кучера, а ящерицы – в слуг. Потом фея дотронулась палочкой до Гермионы, и потрепанные обноски преобразились в поразительной красоты бальное платье, а на ногах появились чудесные хрустальные туфельки.  
– Теперь слушай внимательно, Золушка. Ты должна покинуть бал, прежде чем часы пробьют двенадцать. В полночь карета опять станет тыквой, лошади превратятся в мышей, слуги – в ящериц, а пышный наряд – в старое платье.  
– Спасибо! Спасибо! – Гермионе не терпелось увидеть Северуса.  
– Пожалуйста, дорогая. А теперь поспеши, – фея помогла крестнице забраться в карету и, подмигнув, исчезла.  
Дорога ко дворцу, где проходил бал, не заняла много времени, и вот Гермиона уже вышла из кареты и направилась в замок в сопровождении лакеев.  
Как только она вошла в бальную залу, взгляды всех присутствующих тут же остановились на ней. Послышался шепот: всем гостям не терпелось узнать, кто эта прекрасная незнакомка. Даже ее мачеха и уродливые сестры не могли отвести взгляд. Они кипели от негодования: такая красавица уж точно отвлечет от них внимание.  
Северус беседовал с несколькими барышнями, которые весь вечер бесстыдно строили ему глазки, но как только вошла Гермиона, он перестал слышать их глупую болтовню.  
Воздух вокруг девушки будто дрожал, а в ушах Северуса стоял звон. Он сглотнул комок в горле.  
«Как смешно, – подумал Снейп. – Кажется, сейчас мы одни в этом мире. Неужели так действительно бывает?»  
Северус и Гермиона направились друг к другу, встретившись посередине бальной залы. Как по волшебству заиграла музыка, и они начали танцевать. Без слов, без объяснений. Только они и музыка.  
– Мисс Грейнджер, сегодня вы великолепно выглядите, – сказал наконец Северус.  
Гермиона слегка покраснела.  
– Северус, прекратите называть меня «мисс Грейнджер». Уж лучше тогда Золушка.  
– Гермионой можно? Гермиона, вы прекрасно выглядите в этом платье. Зеленый подходит вам идеально.  
Гермиона снова залилась краской.  
– Спасибо, – едва слышно прошептала она.  
– Пожалуйста, – хмыкнул Снейп.  
Девушка улыбнулась, и они продолжили танцевать. Ни с кем другим Северус, разумеется, больше не танцевал.

– Гермиона, – после долгого молчания заговорил Снейп.  
– Да? – ее головка покоилась на его плече. Она отвернулась от него, чтобы скрыть широкую улыбку.  
– Я просто хотел…  
– Что? – Гермиона подняла голову и нахмурила брови.  
– Я просто хотел сказать, что… эээ, несколько сказок назад нас прервали и…  
– И?  
– Я не простил бы себе, если бы не сказал, что хочу…  
– Хотите поцеловать меня, профессор Снейп? – Гермиона подняла бровь.  
На щеках Северуса появился неожиданный румянец.  
– Профессор Снейп? Я обращаюсь к вам по имени, и вы окажете мне честь, если поступите так же, – вкрадчиво ответил он.  
– Хорошо, – кивнула Гермиона. – Северус… так вы хотите, чтобы я вас поцеловала?  
– Вообще-то, это я собирался поцеловать вас.  
– Неужели?  
– Совершенно точно, – прошептал Северус, и их губы соприкоснулись.  
По зале пронесся вздох: гости недоумевали, как эта миниатюрная красавица околдовала их прекрасного принца.  
«Если бы они знали, – подумал Снейп, – если бы знали».  
Северус крепче прижал к себе Гермиону, и она судорожно вздохнула. Это был самый прекрасный звук, который Северус когда-либо слышал. Декан Слизерина, бессердечный и жестокий тиран, по уши влюбился в самую умную ведьму Гриффиндора. Да что уж там, самую умную ведьму Хогвартса.  
Но вдруг раздался бой часов.  
Один. Два. Три.  
– Вам пора? – спросил Северус.  
Гермиона еле держалась на ногах от переполнявших ее чувств. Она кивнула и выбежала из залы.  
Четыре. Пять. Шесть.  
Пока она бежала по ступенькам дворца, одна из хрустальных туфелек соскочила с ее ножки.  
Семь. Восемь. Девять.  
Гермиона подбежала к золотым воротам.  
Десять. Одиннадцать. Двенадцать.  
Сказочный наряд снова превратился в старое грязное платье. У ног девушки лежала тыква, а по дороге разбегались мыши, усатая крыса и зеленые ящерицы. Гермиона отправилась домой пешком. Когда вернулись ее уродливые сестрицы, она уже сидела у камина.  
В это время Северус подобрал хрустальную туфельку и невидяще смотрел туда, куда убежала красавица, укравшая его сердце.  
– Что случилось, ваше высочество? – спросил подошедший дворецкий.  
– Я женюсь на прекрасной девушке, которой придется впору хрустальная туфелька, – ответил он.  
Наутро, едва взошло солнце, Северус собрал слуг, которые помогут ему найти сбежавшую возлюбленную. Сложность заключалась в том, что он не знал, где живет Гермиона. Но зато знал, кому принадлежит туфелька.  
Наконец, он нашел нужный дом: у камина сидела Гермиона, перепачканная в золе и саже. Увидев ее, Северус едва заметно улыбнулся. Он знал, что сначала туфельку должны примерить сестры. Аня и Надя старались изо всех сил, но их ноги были слишком велики.  
– Могу я примерить? – раздался робкий голос Гермионы.  
– Ты не была на балу! – взвизгнула Надя.  
– Туфелька никогда тебе не подойдет, – съехидничала Аня.  
– Все девушки должны примерить туфельку, – громко сказал Северус, и сестры тут же замолчали.  
Гермиона села на стул, и Снейп прикоснулся к ее босой ножке.  
С улыбкой он прошептал:  
– После этой сказки мы еще долго не увидимся.  
Гермиона кивнула.  
– Я буду скучать, – сказал Северус так тихо, что она засомневалась, правильно ли расслышала. Но прежде чем успела переспросить, он надел ей на ногу туфельку, и комнату тут же наполнил туман.  
Когда он рассеялся, Гермиона оказалась на столе. В окно светила яркая луна, а рядом лежала ореховая скорлупка с маленькой подушкой и одеяльцем внутри.  
Ну, нет, сейчас ей ни за что не уснуть! Он, и правда, говорил, что будет скучать? А вдруг она ослышалась? Во всяком случае, скоро они встретятся, и тогда Гермиона узнает наверняка. Ему придется все сказать, иначе…  
А сейчас ей нужно было лечь в ореховую скорлупку и ждать, когда начнутся приключения.


	8. Всего с дюйм ростом

Когда туман рассеялся, Гермиона оказалась на столе. В окно светила яркая луна, а рядом лежала ореховая скорлупка с маленькой подушкой и одеялом внутри.  
Ну, нет, сейчас она никак не сможет уснуть! Он и правда сказал, что будет скучать? А вдруг она ослышалась? По крайней мере, они скоро встретятся, и Гермиона узнает наверняка. Он ей все скажет, иначе она отправит в него парочку особо противных проклятий.  
А сейчас нужно лечь спать в ореховую скорлупку и ждать, когда начнутся приключения.  
Гермиона спала беспокойно. Ее преследовали странные сны о далеких местах, наполненных цветами и феями. О Северусе. О днях с той минуты, как они очутились в домике в лесу и притворились детьми незнакомых людей.  
На следующее утро она проснулась в ореховой скорлупке, стоявшей на листке водяной лилии посреди реки. Рядом с ней сидела огромная уродливая жаба, задумчиво наблюдавшая за Гермионой. Тут же сидела жаба поменьше и улыбалась.  
Заметив, что Гермиона проснулась, жаба поменьше поклонилась и заговорила:  
- Вот мой сынок, Игнасио, твой будущий муж. Вы славно заживете с ним у нас в тине.  
- Ква-ква-ква! - только и мог сказать сынок.  
Они взяли кровать-скорлупку и уплыли с ней.  
Гермиона вздохнула и села. Спустя некоторое время из воды высунулись две рыбы.  
- Мы все слышали, - сказала одна рыба Гермионе.  
- И мы считаем, что такая хорошенькая девушка не должна выходить замуж за уродливую жабу, - продолжила вторая.  
- Вы слишком добры, - Гермиона залилась румянцем.  
- Нет-нет, не слишком, - снова заговорила первая рыба.  
- Нет, не слишком, - подтвердила вторая. – Мы освободим тебя.  
Прежде чем Гермиона успела их поблагодарить, они нырнули в воду и принялись грызть стебель, на котором держался лист. Вскоре лист оторвался и поплыл по течению.  
Гермиона все плыла и плыла мимо разных существ и деревьев. Она любовалась отражением солнца в реке. Красивый белый мотылек порхал вслед за девушкой. Как будто мотылек любовался ею. Гермиона махнула рукой, чтобы мотылек подлетел, сняла с себя пояс, одним концом обвязала мотылька, а другой привязала к своему листку, и листок поплыл ещё быстрее.  
Она стояла посреди листа и улыбалась, позволяя ветру приятно холодить кожу. Так странно, но все же чудесно: она совсем крошечная в этом огромном мире. Она закрыла глаза и подняла руки, словно птица. Она как будто сама летела. Волосы развевались за спиной.  
Вдруг чьи-то когти схватили ее за талию: огромный кузнечик крепко держал Гермиону и нес ее в лес. Трава и листья проносились мимо лица, били по рукам и ногам.  
В конце концов, они остановились внутри ствола дерева. Кузнечик усадил Гермиону на большой лист и рядом положил лист для себя.  
Он достал из своего домика мед, протянул его Гермионе и сел рядом.  
- Ты такая красивая, - сказал кузнечик, уставившись на девушку своими огромными жутковатыми глазами.  
- С-спасибо, - Гермиона не была уверена, что фраза кузнечика – комплимент. Это существо ее немного пугало.  
- Пожалуйста, - не моргнув глазом, ответил кузнечик.  
Гермиона попробовала принесенный мед и огляделась. На мгновение она подумала, что предпочла бы снова оказаться в компании жаб, чем с кузнечиком.  
- Я покажу тебя своим друзья, - сказал кузнечик, и на его жуткой мордочке появилась широкая ухмылка. – Ты им понравишься. Ты не жук, но хорошенькая.  
Гермиона улыбнулась и кивнула.  
- Они скоро будут здесь, - пробормотал кузнечик.  
Гермиона засомневалась в психической устойчивости насекомого. Может быть, никаких друзей и не было. Девушка решила молча сидеть на листике и есть мед, пока кузнечик не уснет. Тогда она попытается сбежать.  
Спустя несколько часов Гермиона расслышала жужжание приближающихся насекомых. Наблюдая все это время за бормочущим кузнечиком, Гермиона решила, что его друзья – воображаемые. Она даже обрадовалась, что ошиблась: наконец-то она не будет один на один с этим чудаком.  
Жужжание приближалось, и скоро в проходе показались еще четыре кузнечика. Самый маленький коричневый кузнечик шагнул к похитителю Гермионы и заговорил:  
- Джек, мы слышали, ты нашел подружку?  
«Это имя ему подходит», - отметила про себя Гермиона.  
- Да-да, Филмор, она там, в углу, - ответил Джек и показал в сторону Гермионы.  
Все кузнечики тут же уставились на девушку.  
Золотисто-желтый кузнечик, которого Гермиона приняла за самку, откашлялся:  
- А где остальные ножки?  
- Какие остальные? – спросил Джек. – У нее их только две.  
- Только две ножки? – воскликнул самый большой кузнечик. – Неслыханно! Она совсем как человек!  
Последний кузнечик присоединился:  
- Какая у нее тонкая талия! Как некрасиво!  
Самка снова вмешалась:  
- Тихо! Что это за штуки, торчащие у нее из брюшка? На этот раз ты точно сделал глупость, Джек.  
Все кузнечики рассмеялись. Гермиона нахмурилась: единственный раз над ней так насмехался профессор Снейп, когда издевался над ее зубами.  
Кузнечики поскакали по домам, не переставая смеяться. Гермионе хотелось расплакаться: она чувствовала себя такой одинокой в этом огромном мире.  
Джек стоял перед Гермионой и впервые за все время их знакомства хмурился. Он взял девушку, выскочил из ствола дерева и усадил ее на ромашку. Он не проронил ни слова и отправился домой, оставив Гермиону совсем одну.  
Стояло лето, и Гермиона знала, что ей придется несколько месяцев прожить в лесу, пока принц не найдет ее. Она сплела себе колыбель и подвесила её под большой лопушиный лист. Она ела сладкую цветочную пыльцу и пила росу, которую каждое утро находила на листьях. Каждый день как две капли воды походил на предыдущий.  
Одиночество одолевало, и Гермиона обнаружила, что все чаще и чаще думает о Северусе: что он сейчас делает?  
Так прошли лето и осень; но вот дело пошло к зиме, длинной и холодной. Все птицы разлетелись, кусты и цветы увяли, большой лопушиный лист, под которым жила Гермиона, пожелтел, весь засох и свернулся в трубочку. Девушка мёрзла: её платье порвалось и не защищало холода.  
Пошёл снег, и каждая снежинка была для Гермионы то же, что для обычного человека – целая лопата снега. В отчаянии девушка бродила по снегу, кутаясь в сухие листья. Она пыталась найти кукурузное поле, оно должно было находиться поблизости. Наконец, когда Гермиона решила, что больше ни минуты не вытерпит на таком холоде, она наткнулась на домик мыши.  
Гермиона постучалась в дверь, и ей открыла маленькая полевая мышь.  
- Здравствуйте, - поздоровалась Гермиона. – Прошу прощения за беспокойство, но я очень замерзла и давно ничего не ела. Не могли бы вы угостить меня кусочком ячменного зерна?  
- Ах ты бедняжка! – воскликнула полевая мышь. - Ступай сюда, погрейся да поешь со мною! Ты можешь жить у меня всю зиму, только убирай хорошенько мои комнаты да рассказывай мне сказки.  
Гермиона вошла в дом; внутри было тепло и уютно и полно еды на зиму.  
Гермиона хорошо справлялась с уборкой и рассказывала мыши истории, которые происходили с ней. Полевка пищала от восторга.  
- Скоро у нас будут гости, - сказала как-то полевая мышь. - Мой сосед частенько навещает меня. Он живёт ещё куда лучше меня: у него огромные залы, а ходит он в чудесной бархатной шубке. Вот если бы тебе удалось выйти за него замуж, ты бы зажила на славу. Он, правда, слеп и не может видеть тебя; но ты расскажи ему самые лучшие сказки, какие только знаешь.  
Гермиона вздрогнула, но все равно кивнула. Она ни за что не смогла бы признать крота привлекательным и никогда не понимала, почему сказка навязывает Дюймовочке в женихи то крота, то жабу, то насекомого. Уж слишком это странно.  
Крот в самом деле скоро пришёл в гости к полевой мыши и влюбился в Гермиону. Ему нравился ее сладкий голосок и занимательные истории. Крот прорыл под землёй длинную галерею от своего жилья к дверям полевой мыши и позволил мыши и Гермионе гулять по этой галерее сколько угодно.  
Естественно, большую часть Гермиона искала раненную ласточку, которая наконец-то появилась. Каждую ночь девушка шла к птице и укутывала ее листьями и травой.  
- Спасибо, - прошептала однажды ласточка. – Как тебя зовут?  
- Герми… э-э-э, Дюймовочка. Меня зовут Дюймовочка. А тебя?  
- Джеймс. Рад познакомиться.  
Гермиона кивнула и вернулась в домик полевой мыши.  
Последующие ночи Гермиона приносила ему еду и воду. Джеймс почти выздоровел, но на улице все еще царила зима, поэтому Гермиона предложила ему пока остаться.  
Спустя вечность, как показалось Гермионе, пришла весна, и девушка простилась со своим другом. Оставалось еще немного потерпеть.  
Через два дня полевая мышь сообщила новость:  
- Крот посватался за тебя. Как же тебе повезло, Дюймовочка! Пора готовиться к свадьбе.  
Гермиона чувствовала усталость. Она устала жить в этом месте. Она устала быть вдалеке от дома, в компании животных, желающих взять ее в жены… и больше всего она устала от разлуки с Северусом.  
Каждую ночь Гермиона и полевая мышь трудились над свадебным платьем, которое никогда не износится, и Гермиона ждала, когда вернется Джеймс и спасет ее. Временами казалось, что это произошло так давно. А вдруг ласточка не вернется за ней. Вдруг, она допустила ошибку и теперь навсегда останется в сказке?  
Солнце уже не так припекало, дни становили холоднее. День свадьбы был назначен. Гермиона совсем потеряла веру. Ей придется выйти замуж за крота или сбежать. Но если она сбежит, а птица вернется – то ее не окажется рядом. Так что Гермиона решила остаться.  
- Прощай, солнце, - сказала она однажды, глядя на закат. – Я больше тебя не увижу.  
Гермиона готова была расплакаться, но сдерживалась из последних сил. А что если именно сегодня ее спасут? Тогда ей нужно радоваться. Если Северус увидит ее заплаканной, он наверняка назовет ее глупым ребенком. Последней мысли хватило, чтобы Гермиона расплакалась.  
Она тщательно вытерла слезы. Она сильнее и уж точно умнее, она не будет рыдать. Птица обязательно вернется.  
Она собралась уже вернуться в домик мыши, как услышала чириканье.  
- Чирик-чирик! – раздался веселый голос ласточки.  
- Джеймс! – воскликнула девушка и радостно обняла птицу.  
- Дюймовочка! Зима близко, и я отправляюсь в теплые края. Летим со мной!  
- Хорошо, - согласилась Гермиона и устроилась на спине птицы. Они полетели высоко над горами, лесами и морями, городами и замками. Далеко-далеко, где холод не мог до них добраться. И каждое место, над которым они пролетали, было красивее предыдущего.  
Гермиона не знала наверняка, сколько они летели. Девушка догадалась, что они приближаются к нужному месту, заметив внизу, среди деревьев, разрушенный мраморный дворец – самое прекрасное, что она видела. Лоза обвивала каждый дюйм белых стен.  
Джеймс опустился у поваленной колонны.  
Между кусками мрамора росли прекрасные пурпурные цветы с огромными листьями, из которых вышел Северус: на голове у него сияла золотая корона, за плечами развевались блестящие крылышки. На нем была белоснежная туника и трико. Гермиона чуть не расхохоталась: уж слишком непривычно выглядел профессор.  
- Гермиона! – позвал Снейп.  
- Северус! – с радостью откликнулась Гермиона.  
Они крепко обнялись и долгое время не произнесли ни слова. Сердца их переполняла радость и тоска: они знали, что влюблены друг в друга. И они сомневались, что теперь им есть какое-то дело до правил общества. В этот самый момент Северус позволил себе почувствовать надежду – самое опасное чувство для человека, столько испытавшего в своей жизни. И тем не менее, он надеялся.  
- Нам пора, - прошептала Гермиона. Она привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала его в висок. – Скоро увидимся.  
Северус кивнул и нежно поцеловал ее в губы.  
- Скоро.  
Тут же появился туман и ослепил возлюбленных.  
Когда туман рассеялся, Северус очутился на грязной дорожке, ведущей к покосившейся хижине. В руке он что-то сжимал.  
Разжав кулак, Северус увидел пять бобов. Он улыбнулся и направился к домику.  
Скоро их приключение подойдет к концу.


	9. Магия-шмагия

Когда туман рассеялся, Северус очутился на грязной дорожке, ведущей к покосившейся хижине. В руке он что-то сжимал.  
Разжав кулак, Северус увидел пять бобов. Он улыбнулся и направился к домику.  
Скоро их приключение подойдет к концу.  
- Мама! – позвал Северус, войдя в хижину. Домик был небольшой, всего на три комнаты. У кухонного стола стояла коренастая женщина с волосами мышиного цвета.  
- Джек! Наконец-то ты вернулся. Я же просила тебя не мешкать. Ты принес еды?  
- Не совсем, - признался он, глядя в пол.  
- Не совсем?! – взвизгнула женщина. – Это что еще значит?  
- Ну, видишь ли, мама, по дороге меня остановил старичок и предложил обменять нашу корову на волшебные бобы, - он протянул руку и показал бобы.  
- Да ты совсем ума лишился! – вскричала женщина. – Ты отдал корову за горстку каких-то бобов! Теперь мы умрем от голода! Из пяти бобов ничего не приготовить!  
- Они волшебные, мама, - поправил Северус.  
- Волшебные, как же! – женщина схватила бобы и выкинула их в раскрытое окно. – Не верь всему, что говорят.  
Вздохнув, она присела на стул.  
- Прости, мама. Я подумал, что бобы нам помогут.  
- Ничего, Джек, - ее злость наконец утихла. – Придется нам как-то выкручиваться. Сходи во двор и наруби дров. У нас осталось две ложки подливки и корочка хлеба.  
Северус послушно отправился во двор. Когда он вернулся, в доме было уже темно. На столе стояла его порция ужина, а мама спала в другой комнате.  
Он без удовольствия поужинал и улегся спать. Но сон к нему так и не шел. Он мог думать только о своих чувствах и девушке, их породившей.  
«Мне же не четырнадцать! – мысленно простонал Северус. – Это просто смешно. Из-за нее я чувствую себя школьником».  
Он вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. Нужно остановиться, пока их любовь не вышла из-под контроля. Хотя Северус знал, что уже слишком поздно.  
Наконец он уснул. Через несколько часов его разбудил дикий крик из соседней комнаты. В мгновение ока Северус оказался около матери, высунувшейся из окна.  
- Джек, смотри, огромный стебель! Должно быть, он пророс из тех бобов. Срежем его?  
- Нет, я заберусь наверх и посмотрю, что там, - сказал Северус, потирая глаза. Как ему не хватало чашки ароматного кофе.  
Северус и его сказочная мама вышли на улицу и задрали головы вверх, чтобы увидеть, где заканчивается стебель, но так ничего и не разглядели.  
- Будь осторожен, - напутствовала женщина.  
Северус кивнул, ухватился за толстый зеленый стебель и начал подниматься, используя огромные листья как подпорки. Через час он добрался до самой вершины.  
Оглядевшись, Северус спрыгнул на облако и заметил невдалеке замок. Туда-то ему и надо. Он шел медленно и осторожно. Приблизившись к замку, он заметил высокую-превысокую женщину, возившуюся в садике.  
Он подошел к ней поближе и заговорил:  
- Здравствуйте! Будьте так добры, дайте мне, пожалуйста, чего-нибудь поесть.  
«Как это унизительно», - подумал про себя Снейп.  
- О, здравствуй, малыш, - весело откликнулась женщина. – Боюсь, мой муж не сильно-то жалует людей. Он очень злобный людоед. И он скоро вернется домой. Но если ты ешь быстро, я угощу тебя.  
Северус последовал за женщиной в замок. Женщина посадила его на стол и подала тарелку с омлетом и тостами. Только он доел, как весь дом затрясся от чьих-то шагов.  
- Это мой муж вернулся! – ахнула великанша. – Уходи скорее, пока он не нашел тебя.  
Людоед зашел в комнату, как раз когда Северус успел из нее выскочить. Позади он услышал голос:  
Фи-фай-фо-фам,  
Дух британца чую там.  
Мертвый он или живой, —  
Попадет на завтрак мой.  
- Да что ты, муженек? — сказала ему жена. — Тебе померещилось.  
Людоед плотно пообедал и обратился к жене:  
- Принеси мне мой мешок с деньгами.  
Если бы людоед не был злым, его вполне можно было принять за Хагрида.  
Великанша принесла два мешка с монетами. Людоед принялся считать монеты. Считал-считал, наконец стал клевать носом и захрапел, да так, что опять весь дом затрясся.  
Тут Северус потихоньку прокрался на цыпочках мимо людоеда, схватил один мешок с золотом и со всей прытью кинулся к бобовому стеблю.  
Его мать расплакалась от радости и на следующий день побежала покупать Северусу новую одежду. Прошла неделя, и пора было снова отправляться в замок.  
Как и прежде, он вскарабкался по стеблю и добрался до великанши, которая в этот раз не признала его из-за новой одежды.  
- Доброе утро, — поздоровался Снейп как ни в чем не бывало. — Будьте так любезны, дайте мне, пожалуйста, чего-нибудь поесть!  
Великанша склонилась к нему и ответила:  
- Уходи скорее, дитя. Прошлый раз я покормила мальчугана, а он стащил золото у моего мужа. Вдруг и ты так же поступишь.  
Но великанша была в общем-то доброй женщиной и не могла оставить мальчика без еды, поэтому она пригласила Северуса в замок и накормила его.  
Не успел он доесть, как послышался грохот – это великан возвращался домой.  
Тут же раздался его громкий голос:  
Фи-фай-фо-фам,  
Дух британца чую там.  
Мертвый он или живой, —  
Попадет на завтрак мой.  
И снова Северус спрятался, а жена успокоила и накормила людоеда. Как только людоед поел, он повернулся к жене и приказал:  
- Ну-ка, принеси мне курицу!  
Великанша принесла, а людоед сказал курице: «Несись!» три раза — и та снесла три золотых яйца. Потом людоед пошел спать, оставив курицу на столе.  
«Ему бы научиться класть вещи на место», - подумал Северус. Он схватил золотую курицу и помчался, что есть духу. Курица так громко кудахтала, что Северус испугался, вдруг его поймают. Но он все-таки вовремя успел добраться до стебля и спуститься домой.  
Его сказочная мама так обрадовалась, что чуть сама не снесла яйцо. Она даже не удосужилась спросить, откуда сын достает такие сокровища.  
- Джек, у нас вдоволь денег и еды, тебе больше не нужно лазать вверх по стеблю. Обещай больше туда не подниматься.  
Северус пообещал, но на следующий день прямиком направился по бобовому стеблю. Он прокрался в замок через заднюю дверь и стал ждать.  
Вскоре как обычно появился великан и повторил:  
Фи-фай-фо-фам,  
Дух британца чую там.  
Мертвый он или живой, —  
Попадет на завтрак мой.  
Жена, уверенная, что на этот раз в комнате людей нет, заверила мужа, что он ошибается.  
Людоед принялся за еду. Капельки жира и кусочки еды падали ему на бороду. Зрелище было отвратительным, и Северус еле вытерпел. Наконец, людоед доел и позвал жену.  
- Жена! Принеси-ка мне мою арфу!  
Сердце Северуса подпрыгнуло в груди. Ну что за глупости, он ведь взрослый человек.  
Великанша принесла арфу. Самую прекрасную, какую только видел Северус. Золотая Гермиона служила колонной арфы. Она была такой изумительной красоты, что в Северусе зашевелилась ревность. Этот неотесанный людоед не должен дотрагиваться до столь очаровательного создания. Она неприкосновенна. Она принадлежит ему.  
«Нет, - одернул себя Северус. – Она молода. Она никому не принадлежит. Брось эти мысли».  
- Пой! – приказал людоед арфе, и золотая арфа запела ангельским голосом Гермионы. Она пела и пела, пока людоед не заснул и не захрапел. Арфа смолкла, и Северус подобрался к ней ближе.  
Как только Гермиона заметила Снейпа, она улыбнулась ему и помахала рукой.  
- Привет, - прошептала девушка.  
- Привет, - прошептал Северус.  
Гермиона наклонилась и быстро поцеловала его.  
- Давай поскорее с этим покончим.  
Он поднял арфу и бросился к двери. Дав ему немного форы, Гермиона закричала, что было сил:  
- Хозяин! Хозяин!  
Людоед проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Северуса. С устрашающим ревом он схватил свою деревянную дубину и кинулся за беглецом.  
Северус спрыгнул на землю и поставил арфу, когда людоед последовал за ним по стеблю. Снейп метнулся в дом за топором, который оставил поблизости. Он схватил топор и так рубанул по бобовому стеблю, что перерубил его пополам. Стебель закачался и рухнул, а людоед грохнулся на землю и свернул себе шею.  
Северус повернулся к Гермионе. Они улыбнулись друг другу, но вдруг появился все тот же туман.  
«Осталось две», - мысленно отметила Гермиона.  
Туман рассеялся, и Гермиона оказалась в пустом и темном коридоре.  
Девушка испугалась, но тут же глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться, и прислушалась. Где-то слева раздавался какой-то шум. Гермиона ощупала стену, пока не наткнулась на то, что искала. Дверная ручка.  
Девушка повернула ее. Раздался щелчок. Дверь со скрипом отворилась и Гермиона увидела старую деревянную прялку. Со вздохом, она направилась к ней. Она не в силах была остановиться, даже если бы хотела.


	10. Она поранила не только палец

«Осталось две», – мысленно отметила Гермиона.  
Туман рассеялся, и она оказалась в пустом и темном коридоре.  
Девушка испугалась, но тут же глубоко вздохнула, чтобы успокоиться, и прислушалась. Где-то слева раздавался шум. Гермиона ощупала стену, пока не наткнулась на то, что искала. Дверная ручка.  
Гермиона повернула ее. Раздался щелчок. Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и Гермиона увидела старую деревянную прялку. Со вздохом она направилась к ней не в силах остановиться, даже если бы и хотела.  
Она медленно шла к прялке. В комнате будто бы стало душно, воздуха не хватало. Наконец, Гермиона протянула руку и коснулась веретена. Палец укололо болью, и девушка тут же упала на стоявшую рядом кровать и погрузилась в сон.  
Вместе с ней уснули все: король и королева, садовники и дворецкие, служанки, собаки и куры – целое королевство пало жертвой проклятия.  
Трава, растущая вокруг стен, превратилась в непроходимые колючие заросли.  
Вскоре появилась легенда о заброшенном замке, окруженном шипастыми кустами, через которые никто не мог пробраться. Но если такой счастливчик вдруг отыщется, внутри его будет ждать спящая красавица. Каждый день отважные рыцари приходили к стенам замка и уходили ни с чем. Не сопутствовал успех и простым крестьянам, нищим и рыбакам.  
Прошли годы, прежде чем в том королевстве появился принц из далеких земель, прослышавший об уснувшей принцессе.  
Северус подошел к колючей ограде и начал прорубать себе путь в зарослях. Его сердце гулко стучало в груди. Скоро они выберутся из этого кошмара. Но тут же в уме его промелькнула мысль, что это приключение – лучшее, что с ним случалось. В следующей сказке они должны будут отыскать Мерлина, и тогда Северус вернется в свое собственное тело, совсем не похожее на тело прекрасного принца. Вернется в мрачное, холодное подземелье. Без нее.  
Проходя по тихим жутковатым коридорам, Северус старался не наступить на дремлющих стражников. Он крался мимо горничных и дворецких так, словно любое неверное движение могло все испортить. Он все углублялся в замок, приближаясь к башне, пока не обнаружил дверь, ту самую, которую ему так давно описывала Гермиона.  
Стоя перед дверью, он не смел пошевелиться. Глубоко вдохнул и задержал дыхание. Сердце забилось быстрее, кровь застучала в ушах. Он медленно-медленно выдохнул и коснулся холодной металлической ручки. Повернул ее и распахнул дверь. Скрип петель эхом разлетелся по замку. Северус вошел.  
Там, на постели, лежала спящая девушка, которую он полюбил. Женщина. Нет, его ученица. Которую он все равно любил. Она спала, ее грудь мерно вздымалась. Наверное, видит сны о своей школьной спальне.  
Секунды казались бесконечными, сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Северус испытывал невиданную ранее бурю эмоций. Что это – зов молодости, которую навязывает ему сказка, или он и вправду чувствовал муки истинной любви? Он не мог ответить с уверенностью. Он лишь хотел коснуться ее мягких губ. Прямо сейчас.  
Он приблизился к кровати, наклонился к девушке и поцеловал ее.  
Северус почувствовал, как спящая красавица зашевелилась, и собрался выпрямиться, но Гермиона обвила руками его шею.  
– Гермиона, – простонал он. – Не думаю…  
– Не думай, – согласилась она, крепче прижалась к спасителю и поцеловала его. В этот самый миг Северус окончательно потерял голову.  
Он запустил пальцы в волосы Гермионы, и она задрожала от удовольствия.  
Северус пробежал языком по нижней губе девушки, торопливо спустился к шее и нежно ее укусил. Услышав резкий вдох, улыбнулся и провел губами по ключице.  
Он ловко расстегнул и спустил верх платья. Кружевной розовый лифчик скрывал грудь, и Снейп завороженно смотрел, как она вздымается и опускается.  
Он целовал живот Гермионы, пока правой рукой расстегивал лифчик. Отбросив его в сторону, он обхватил губами маленький темный сосок, лаская его языком, потом прикусил, легко сжав зубами, отчего Гермиона судорожно вздохнула.  
Стянутое окончательно платье полетело на пол. На девушке остались только трусики в тон лифчику.  
Гермиона провела руками по телу Северуса, опустившись до бедер, там чуть усилила нажим и погладила член сквозь ткань брюк.  
– Нравится? – невинно спросила Гермиона.  
– Безумно.  
Через секунду вся одежда оказалась на полу. Северус покрывал тело Гермионы поцелуями. Он опустил руку вниз, между ног девушки и скользнул двумя пальцами внутрь.  
Она издала сдавленный стон. Его губы снова обхватили ее сосок.  
Внутри нее словно вспыхнул пожар, который можно было потушить только одним способом. Она горела лишь для него.  
Северус нежно прикусил сосок, и Гермиона охнула от удовольствия.  
– Северус, – простонала она.  
– Терпение, моя дорогая, – прошептал Снейп и осторожно сжал зубами мочку уха.  
– Ну нет, – возразила Гермиона и перевернула партнера на спину.  
Он удивленно поднял бровь.  
Кокетливо взглянув на Снейпа, Гермиона обхватила губами его член. Почувствовав прикосновение языка, Северус выгнулся и прикусил нижнюю губу. Гермиона медленно взяла его член как можно глубже, лаская языком головку, прежде чем выпрямиться. Одним быстрым движением она опустилась на член.  
Скользнув рукой вниз, Северус коснулся возбужденного клитора, и Гермиона застонала. Маленькие груди, подпрыгивающие в такт движениям, сводили Снейпа с ума.  
Они хватали ртами воздух и цеплялись за этот момент, не желая, чтобы он заканчивался. И в то же время оба жаждали разрядки.  
Последний рывок – и Гермиона выгнула спину дугой, издав громкий стон. Стенки влагалища задрожали, напряженно сжимая член.  
Северус издал дикий первобытный стон и кончил, заполняя ее своим семенем.  
Гермиона, тяжело дыша, опустилась на грудь Снейпа, и тот поцеловал ее в макушку.  
– Как думаешь, мы испортили?..  
– Сказку? – спросила Гермиона. В комнате уже начал появляться знакомый туман. – Вряд ли. Надеюсь, в следующей истории мы будем одеты. Не хотелось бы столкнуться с Мерлином в чем мать родила.  
Когда дым рассеялся, Гермиона обнаружила, что стоит вполне одетая рядом с тоже вполне одетым Северусом. Они очутились на опушке леса, недалеко от замка, на этот раз в своем привычном облике.  
– Вообще-то я не про сказку, – пробормотал Северус.


	11. Простые сложности

Когда дым рассеялся, Гермиона обнаружила, что стоит вполне одетая рядом с тоже вполне одетым Северусом. Они очутились на опушке леса, недалеко от замка, на этот раз в своем привычном облике.  
– Вообще-то я не про сказку, – пробормотал Северус.  
– Что?  
– Ничего.  
– Мы почти выбрались, – весело сказала Гермиона. – Ты рад?  
– Просто в восторге, – едко ответил Снейп.  
Гермиона нахмурилась:  
– В чем дело, Северус? Все было настолько ужасно?  
– Нет, дело вовсе не в этом! Просто я подумал… неважно. Пойдем к Мерлину.  
– Ну уж нет. Что ты там подумал? – Гермиона уперла руки в боки.  
– Что ты сожалеешь. Ты ведешь себя так, будто ничего не произошло.  
– Что? Нет. Я просто хочу поскорее выбраться отсюда, чтобы мы могли повторить, – она подмигнула Северусу и направилась к замку. – Идем!  
Северус нервно рассмеялся и кивнул.  
Вместе они вошли в ворота оживленного города и оказались на рынке.  
– Свежая рыба! – раздались призывы продавца. – Свежая рыба! Из наших сетей прямо в вашу тарелку!  
– Платья из лучшего шелка и плащи из мягчайшего льна! Лучшие ботинки, превосходные туники! – обещала вывеска магазина.  
– Хлеб! Покупайте хлеб у нас! Пироги с мясом! Только сегодня – купи один пирог, второй получишь бесплатно!  
– Древние свитки! Ножны и мечи! Мачете и палицы! Цепы и фальшионы! Копья и сабли!  
Гермиона и Северус, не глядя по сторонам, прошли до центральной площади, посреди которой стоял долговязый паренек и декламировал стихи. Вокруг чтеца собрались несколько человек.  
– Извините, пожалуйста, – Гермиона дотронулась до плеча пожилой женщины.  
– Чем могу помочь? – весело откликнулась та.  
– Вы не подскажете, где нам найти Мерлина?  
– Конечно, дорогая. Следуй по этой дороге до конца, затем налево. Иди, пока не дойдешь до старого мертвого дерева, потом поверни направо. В самом конце улицы будет небольшой дом – там и живет Мерлин.  
– Спасибо.  
– Всегда пожалуйста! Застанешь Мерлина дома, если поспешишь. И напиши ему письмо, все будет хорошо, – улыбнулась женщина и снова повернулась к читающему пареньку.  
– Кому, Мерлину? – непонимающе переспросила Гермиона.  
– Нет, твоему спутнику. Просто напиши ему письмо.  
Гермиона повернулась к Северусу, который с интересом смотрел по сторонам.  
– Кому, ему? – снова переспросила она, обращаясь к старушке, но та уже исчезла.  
– Странно, – хмыкнула Гермиона и вернулась к Северусу. – Я все узнала, идем.  
Северус странно посмотрел на нее и кивнул.  
– Ты в порядке? – забеспокоилась девушка.  
– Да, а что?  
– Да так, – Гермиона махнула рукой. – Нам туда.  
Они шли по пути, указанному старушкой.  
– Как думаешь, почему мы не какие-нибудь персонажи в этой сказке? – Гермиона первой нарушила невыносимую тишину.  
– Что? – Северус явно был погружен в свои мысли.  
Девушка подозрительно прищурила глаза.  
– Я спросила, почему мы не персонажи в этой сказке.  
– А. Не знаю. Думаю, этому есть объяснение. Как вернемся домой, попытаемся понять.  
– Надеюсь, мы будем заниматься не только этим, – улыбнулась Гермиона. Он снова рассмеялся и кивнул.  
Гермиона раздраженно вздохнула.  
Дойдя до конца улицы, они повернули налево, а затем направо у старого дерева. Больше они не разговаривали. Тишину нарушал только звук шагов.  
Наконец, они дошли до домика. Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Гермиона постучала в дверь.  
– Да-да, иду, – раздался хрипловатый голос. – Кто там?  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в щели показался пожилой мужчина в голубой остроконечной шляпе.  
– Здравствуйте, сэр. Можно войти? – спросила Гермиона.  
– Нет. Видите ли, я давно не убирался, в доме чудовищный беспорядок, – ответил старичок. – Если это все, что вы хотели, то должен с вами попрощаться, юная леди. Хорошего вам дня.  
Он почти закрыл дверь, но Северус вовремя его остановил.  
– Сэр, полагаю, у вас найдется время поговорить. Мы маги и хотели бы, чтобы вы нам помогли.  
– А-а, что ж вы раньше-то не сказали? Проходите, проходите, – старик распахнул дверь и пригласил гостей внутрь.  
Дом волшебника напомнил Северусу его комнаты в Хогвартсе. Профессор загрустил: он соскучился по своим комнатам.  
– Присаживайтесь, – волшебник взмахнул рукой, и появилось три стула. Только гости на них сели, как в руках их и хозяина появились кружки с чаем.  
– Спасибо, – улыбнулась Гермиона.  
Волшебник кивнул.  
– А теперь скажите, чем я могу вам помочь?  
– Боюсь, в наш рассказ сложно поверить, – признался Северус.  
– Неужели? – весело рассмеялся Мерлин. – Я – сказочная версия великого волшебника и живу в зачарованной книге. Вряд ли меня можно удивить.  
– Вы знаете? – воскликнула Гермиона.  
– Конечно, знаю! Я ведь Мерлин, в конце концов!  
Гермиона рассмеялась и начала рассказывать об их приключениях.  
Дослушав, волшебник кивнул.  
– Да, вы попали в затруднительное положение. К счастью, я смогу вас вернуть.  
– И это все? – недоверчиво спросила Гермиона.  
– Вы имеете в виду, никаких приключений, прекрасных дам и сражений не на жизнь, а на смерть? – уточнил Северус.  
– Именно. Я взмахну рукой, и вы окажетесь в своем Хагертсе или Вогартсе или как его там.  
– И все? – спросила Гермиона.  
– И все, – заверил волшебник. – Вы готовы?  
– Да!  
– Полагаю, – пробормотал Северус.  
– Было приятно пообщаться. Рад, что вы зашли. Может быть, еще увидимся, – Мерлин взмахнул рукой, и появился уже знакомый туман.  
Когда туман рассеялся, они обнаружили, что стоят в классе зельеварения, держась за злополучную книгу. Взглянув на часы, Гермиона заметила, что с момента их исчезновения прошло всего лишь минут десять.  
– Даже и дня не прошло, – поделилась открытием Гермиона.  
– Представьте себе, – сдержанно ответил Снейп. – Что ж, мисс Грейнджер, полагаю, мне лучше конфисковать эту книгу, чтобы изучить воздействие пролитого зелья.  
– Северус...  
– Мисс Грейнджер, в школе вам следует обращаться ко мне «профессор Снейп». Увидимся завтра на уроке зельеварения. Сейчас у меня много дел.


	12. В смятении

– Мисс Грейнджер, в школе вам следует обращаться ко мне «профессор Снейп». Увидимся завтра на уроке зельеварения. Сейчас у меня много дел.  
Гермиона от удивления раскрыла рот; она не могла поверить своим ушам.  
– Дверь позади вас, мисс Грейнджер, – резко сказал Снейп.  
Гермиона опустила взгляд.  
– Профессор Снейп. Прошу прощения. До свидания.  
Она чувствовала себя совершенно опустошенной и сбитой с толку. Неужели она допустила ошибку, сказала ему что-то обидное? Мысленно прокрутив их путешествие, Гермиона пыталась выискать причину его поведения.  
Развернувшись, чтобы уйти, она машинально коснулась шеи и почувствовала цепочку: кулон, который подарил Северус, все еще был на ней. Слезы подступили к глазам, но Гермиона все же сдержалась.  
Не было никаких ошибок. Она нравилась Северусу и прекрасно знала об этом.  
Мысли беспорядочно метались в голове. Неужели все так плохо? Сексом она занималась не впервые. Все было прекрасно. Да как он смеет! Он ее использовал? Во всем виновато заклинание? Или зелье, пролившееся на книгу? Что заставило его так внезапно измениться?  
Еле сдерживая слезы, Гермиона добралась до гриффиндорской гостиной. Сердце болезненно сжалось перед портретом полной дамы. Надо постараться забыть сказку, которая сплела их судьбы. Сказку с совсем не сказочным концом.

* * *

Северус пытался сосредоточиться на зелье, пролитом на книгу.  
– Ох, Мерлин, что я творю? – наконец сдался он. – Я хочу свалить вину на зелье, но оно не при чем. Виноват я. И она. Она вызвала во мне эти чувства. Как я мог проявить такую слабость? Она всего лишь ребенок!  
Как выяснилось, зелье обладало способностью перемещать во времени и пространстве. И даже отдаленно не напоминало приворотное. Уж лучше бы в этой внезапной любви была виновата магия! Тогда Северус не чувствовал бы себя так отвратительно.  
Почему он переспал с ученицей? Почему он поставил под угрозу свою работу... и свое сердце? Она и вправду этого хотела? Но сам-то он уже взрослый. И должен защищать учениц, а не спать с ними. Ох, Мерлин, а если он лишил ее девственности?  
Не время думать об этом. Ему нужен стаканчик огневиски и хороший сон. Потом он вернет Гермионе книгу и даст понять, что сожалеет о случившемся. И что подобное не повторится. Ему тоже будет сложно. В конце концов, их отношения стали настолько близкими, что к роли учитель-ученица им обоим трудно будет вернуться. Но Гермионе не нужен чахнущий от любви старикан.  
По правде сказать, ему тоже не нужна ученица, потерявшая голову от страсти. Неважно, насколько привлекательна эта ученица... и умна... и обаятельна... и интересна. Неважно, насколько сильно он хочет быть с ней. Нельзя поддаваться чувствам.

* * *

В это время Гермиона без сна лежала в постели.  
"Может, он правильно поступил, – размышляла она. – Может, он не хочет, чтобы я беспокоилась о нем, чтобы я спокойно могла закончить учебный год. Но все же... он не должен был вести себя, как последняя сволочь".  
Гермиона перевернулась на другой бок и натянула одеяло до подбородка. Косолапус прыгнул на кровать, улегся рядом с хозяйкой и засопел.  
"Хотела бы и я так быстро засыпать, – мрачно подумала девушка. – Ладно, будь что будет. Не стану обращать на него внимания, притворюсь, что ничего не произошло. Притворюсь, что не было этого прекрасного, восхитительного путешествия".  
От бессилия хотелось кричать.

* * *

Северус опустошил стакан огневиски и теперь лежал в кровати. В своей кровати впервые за долгое время, пусть в их собственном мире не прошло и дня. Никто не узнает, что произошло между ним и мисс Грейнджер. Гермионой.  
Приходится признать: ему плохо. Но все к лучшему. Пора вырасти.  
"Будь я проклят, если начну писать наши имена в сердечке. Нет, вы только представьте: я вывожу на пергаменте "Миссис Гермиона Снейп". Вот нелепость! – он рассмеялся от этой мысли, но тут же нахмурился. – Какой же я идиот".  
Он перевернулся на другой бок. В окно заглядывала полная луна, и Северус смотрел на нее, пока не уснул.


	13. Мальчики в комнате для девочек

На следующее утро Северус проснулся с твердым намерением вернуть книгу и забыть обо всем, что произошло на ее страницах. Однако против воли в голове то и дело всплывали видения обнаженной Гермионы.  
Снейп влетел в Большой зал, мантия зловеще развевалась за его спиной. Он вернулся в свои владения. Никто не увидит его слабость. Высоко подняв голову, он гордо шел мимо гриффиндорского стола, когда вдруг заметил, что Гермионы нет на привычном месте. Он удивленно вскинул бровь и как бы невзначай остановился рядом с Уизли и Поттером.  
– Говорю тебе, Гарри, я никогда ее такой не видел. Она даже не поздоровалась, просто прошла мимо.  
– Уверен, Рон? Может, она пошла заниматься в библиотеку? Скоро Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н.  
– Не в экзамене дело. Даже Гермиона никогда не пропускает завтрак. Ты же знаешь, как она серьезно относится к здоровью. Она шмыгала носом и говорила, что собирается навестить Миртл.  
– Миртл? Ты с ума сошел? Гермиона не пойдет ни с того ни с сего навещать Миртл. Да никто не пойдет!  
– Говорю тебе!  
– Может, поищем ее?  
– Думаю, она сейчас хочет побыть одна.  
Северус услышал достаточно. Он не упустит такую возможность, чтобы раз и навсегда покончить с отношениями. Он вышел из зала и направился в женский туалет на втором этаже.  
Снейп тихо постучал в дверь. В комнате послышалось движение, и знакомый голос откликнулся: – "Войдите".  
– Гермиона, это вы? – он невольно назвал ее по имени.  
– П-профессор Снейп?  
– Да.  
Дверь кабинки медленно открылась, и Гермиона вышла к Северусу. Глаза ее покраснели, но она явно старалась скрыть, что плакала.  
– В школе обращайся ко мне «мисс Грейнджер», сволочь, – спокойно сказала она и скрестила руки на груди.  
– Полагаю, я это заслужил.  
– Ах, ты полагаешь…  
– Ладно, я заслужил. Но я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы ссориться.  
– А зачем тогда?  
– Я хотел вернуть книгу, – он неловко протянул ей том, чувствуя себя так, будто снова вернулся в сказку и помолодел. И сейчас его отчитывает строгая мама.  
– А-а, – Гермиона немного смягчилась. – Ладно, ты ее вернул. А теперь уходи.  
– Герми… Мисс Грейнджер, я очень сожалею, что так себя вел после… после того что произошло. Но вы должны понять – этого не должно было случиться. Я взрослый человек и должен был вести себя соответственно. Я ваш преподаватель и должен был защищать вас. Даже от самого себя.  
– Поэтому ты вел себя как придурок? И ты, значит, мой учитель. Издеваешься? Во-первых, это было не только твое решение. Во-вторых, ты недолго будешь моим учителем. И я думала, я тебе небезразлична!  
«Небезразлична», – мысленно ответил Снейп. Нет, она не должна знать, это неправильно. Она должна влюбляться в парней своего возраста.  
– То зелье, мисс Грейнджер… Это достаточно сильный приворот. Думаю, его действие еще не закончилось.  
– Хочешь сказать, что я не всегда буду чувствовать себя так?  
– Как так?  
– Как будто мое сердце вырвали из груди и растоптали! – Гермиона, наконец, расплакалась.  
Северус внутренне сжался: какую же боль он ей причиняет! Но нужно быть сильным.  
– Нет, – спокойно ответил он, – не всегда.  
Он опустил голову и направился к выходу.  
– Северус! Северус!  
Он остановился, но не повернулся к девушке.  
– Я так не могу! – воскликнула она и подбежала к Снейпу.  
Недолго думая, она крепко поцеловала его, и в какой-то момент он даже ответил на этот поцелуй.  
Но вспомнив, кто он и где находится, Северус резко оттолкнул от себя Гермиону и выскочил из комнаты. Видимо, наедине с ней его сила воли дает сбой.


	14. Откровение

Северус,  
я знаю, ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что мы совершили ошибку. Но ты ни за что не заставишь меня это признать. То, что произошло между нами, было своего рода откровением. Ты самый добрый, умный, прекрасный человек, которого я встречала. Я не знала, что такое счастье, до того самого дня, когда оказалась рядом с тобой в книге сказок.  
Ты пытался убедить меня, что на книгу пролилось сильное любовное зелье. Больно думать, что ты считаешь меня такой глупой. Это настоящее чувство. К тому же, я способна распознать телепортирующее зелье, так что не пытайся меня обмануть.  
Я не могу избавиться от мыслей о тебе. Прошел почти месяц, а я могу думать только о тебе. Ну, ты же меня знаешь... так что только об учебе и тебе. Я скучаю, Северус. Я скучаю по миру сказок, в котором общественное мнение не имело значения. Мы могли заниматься любовью, и никому до этого не было дела. Но пишу я тебе не по этой причине.  
Приближается Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н., и, боюсь, меня не будет в это время в школе. По семейным обстоятельствам мне разрешили сдать экзамены дома. Поэтому я хочу предупредить, что не смогу посещать твои занятия до конца года, и попросить, чтобы ты высылал мне домашние задания. Дамблдор знает... и нет, Рону и Гарри ничего не известно, поэтому не подслушивай их разговоры. Ты же не будешь?  
С любовью,  
Гермиона


	15. Скучаю

Северус,  
спасибо, что выслал задания. Другие учителя, между прочим, отвечают на письма и интересуются моим долгим отсутствием. Я думала, что ты хотя бы спросишь, как у меня дела.  
Конечно, если тебе пока тяжело со мной общаться, я пойму. Очевидно, ты все еще испытываешь ко мне чувства, иначе не вел бы себя как ребенок.  
Скучаю.  
С любовью,  
Гермиона


	16. Тебе лучше присесть

Гермиона,  
я бы очень хотел знать, почему ты не посещаешь занятия и как у тебя дела. Сообщаю то, что ты и так уже знаешь: ты, как всегда, лучшая в классе.  
Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Ты права, зелье вовсе не любовное. Ты, конечно, и так это знала. Мне нечего тебе сказать. Разве что – я бы очень хотел, чтобы все произошло по-другому. Я люблю тебя, но ты – моя ученица, между нами не может быть отношений. По крайней мере, пока ты не закончишь школу.  
Я был глупцом. Не могу поверить, что с нашего путешествия прошло три месяца. Прости за все, что наговорил тебе.  
С любовью,  
Северус

Северус,  
я так рада. Я бы хотела видеться с тобой после окончания школы. Но я должна тебе кое-что сообщить. Можно нам встретиться?  
С любовью,  
Гермиона

Гермиона,  
конечно. Используй камин, если дело срочное.  
Северус

Северус,  
я почти уверена, что срочное. И лучше бы тебе присесть. Я в пути.  
Гермиона.


	17. Признания

Через минуту Гермиона уже стояла в гостиной Снейпа. Сам он сидел в мягком кресле и хмурился: его не на шутку обеспокоило последнее письмо. Морщины на лбу стали глубже, когда он увидел бледное лицо девушки.  
Гермиона, шатаясь, подошла к креслу напротив. Она явно была нездорова. Что у нее за новости? Кажется, она поправилась? Северус не был уверен: они не виделись два месяца.  
Гермиона, тяжело дыша, села в кресло и вытерла лоб рукой.  
– Что случилось?  
Она подняла руку: пусть немного подождет.  
– Ничего страшного, Северус, – отдышавшись, ответила Гермиона. – Именно об этом я и собиралась рассказать.  
Наступила тишина. Девушка осматривала комнату.  
– И?  
– Ну, мне сложно говорить, – она взглянула на Северуса, но тут же опустила взгляд. – Точнее, сложно подобрать слова для объяснения.  
– Ты писала, что дело срочное. Полагаю, это означает, что ты должна мне рассказать все прямо сейчас.  
– Да. – Гермиона вдруг позеленела. – Не возражаешь, если я воспользуюсь туалетом?  
– Нет. Первая дверь направо, – Северус был явно сбит с толку ее странным поведением.  
Гермиона бросилась в ванную гораздо проворнее, чем выходила из камина.  
Северус нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.  
Из ванной послышались характерные звуки. Гермиона определенно больна. А если эта болезнь медленно убивает ее? Может, она пришла попросить о помощи? Наверняка, дело в этом. И, конечно, он поможет! Ведь он любит ее.  
Ей необходим отдых. Интересно, не будет ли предосудительно попросить ее прилечь?  
Завидев Гермиону, Северус встал и, прежде чем она успела вымолвить хоть слово, сказал:  
– Я понимаю, ты хочешь сообщить мне что-то важное. Но мне кажется, ты себя неважно чувствуешь. Не согласишься ли ты прилечь, пока будешь собираться с силами для разговора?  
Гермиона задумчиво посмотрела на Северуса и кивнула.  
Снейп провел ее по коридору к черной двери, ведущей в спальню.  
Комната выглядела именно так, как Гермиона ее себе представляла: в зеленом, серебряном и черном цветах; посередине – большая кровать с подушками. Кроме кровати в спальне были два слизеринских флага, две книжных полки, прикроватный столик и огромное черное кресло.  
Северус откинул одеяло и взбил несколько подушек. Гермиона улыбнулась и послушно забралась в кровать, Северус же устроился в кресле.  
– Я слушаю.  
– Мне и правда сложно, Северус. Не знаю, с чего начать. Я несколько недель обдумываю, как все объяснить. Я поговорила со своими родителями, потом с родителями Рона, с Джинни и Луной, но понятия не имею, как говорить с тобой.  
– Послушай, я не знаю, о чем ты, но если ты все выложила этим людям, то почему тебе так сложно рассказать мне?  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь! Ты самый важный человек, который обязан знать! – Гермиона начала плакать, и Северус обнял девушку. Он не знал, что еще ему сделать.  
– Почему? Ты умираешь? – в голове творился невообразимый кавардак.  
– Нет!  
– Я умираю?  
– Нет! Хотя можешь захотеть.  
– Глупости, мисс Грейнджер! Я не склонен к суициду!  
– Не называй меня так!  
– Прости, Гермиона, прости. Я должен знать, что тебя так огорчило, что ты оказалась ночью в моей постели, в моих объятиях и вся в слезах!  
Гермиона попыталась успокоиться.  
– Возьми себя в руки, – подбодрила она сама себя.  
– Успокойся и расскажи, что случилось. Ничто не заставит меня меньше любить тебя.  
– Подожди, пока я все расскажу, – невесело усмехнулась Гермиона.  
Северус вопросительно поднял бровь.  
– Ладно. Все... Позволь задать тебе вопрос. Ты хотел... нет. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, чтобы завести детей?  
Северусу показалось, что земля ушла у него из-под ног.


	18. Сказочное клише

– Я что? – Северуса будто засасывало в черную дыру. Он ослышался. Он наверняка ослышался.  
– Я говорю, задумывался ли ты о том, чтобы завести детей, Северус? – глаза Гермионы снова предательски защипало.  
Что ответить? Такой щекотливый момент. Он все испортит. Обязательно испортит! В конце концов, он же Северус Снейп.  
– Н-нет, – ответил он и застыл: а вдруг время замрет, если он задержит дыхание? Стоит протянуть руку к палочке, и время остановится. Он может остановить этот момент и не портить его.  
– Нет? – прошептала она.  
Казалось, молчание длилось вечность.  
– Ну что ж, полагаю, я смогу обо всем позаботиться, – наконец проговорила Гермиона. Она выглядела совершенно разбитой.  
– Позаботиться о чем?  
– Избавиться от... ты знаешь.  
– Нет, Гермиона, нет! Я сказал, что никогда не задумывался о детях. Я не имел в виду, что совсем не хочу иметь детей! Я просто и не мечтал, что у меня будут дети.  
– А-а, – девушка немного приободрилась.  
– Пожалуйста, пойми, твоя новость выбила меня из колеи. Дай мне минуту.  
Гермиона кивнула и прикрыла глаза.  
Она мысленно улыбнулась: как хорошо, что старушка из последней сказки дала ей совет. «Напиши письмо, и все будет хорошо». Она написала письмо... значит, не о чем беспокоиться. Она должна довериться себе, и все будет в порядке. В конце концов, он не рассердился. Просто был немного удивлен.  
Задумавшись, Гермиона и не заметила, как уснула. Северус еще несколько часов наблюдал за ней, потом осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, лег в постель и обнял девушку.  
На следующее утро Гермиона проснулась, но Снейпа уже не было. На кровати лежали записка и роза.  
"Гермиона,  
я все обдумал и решил, что буду последним глупцом, если брошу тебя и ребенка. Я люблю тебя. Люблю всем сердцем и никогда тебя не отпущу. К черту общество с его правилами, я ничего не могу поделать со своими чувствами. Прошу лишь, чтобы ты окончила этот год, и мы обязательно найдем способ продолжить твое обучение.  
И никакого секса, пока ты моя ученица. Для меня это важно. Думаю, для нас обоих это важно. Вернусь к завтраку. Пожалуйста, дождись меня. Я принесу тебе что-нибудь вкусное, а потом ты должна вернуться к родителям. Скоро увидимся. Уверен, книги не дадут тебе заскучать.  
С любовью,  
Северус».  
Гермиона улыбнулась и перечитала письмо еще раз. Затем она спрыгнула с кровати и направилась исследовать коллекцию книг Северуса.  
У нее было предчувствие, что теперь все точно будет хорошо.  
Вдруг за спиной раздался смешок: в проходе стоял Северус, держа в руках поднос с едой.  
– Полагаю, сейчас самое время сказать: "И жили они долго и счастливо".


End file.
